Vision of Hope
by shadowphantomness
Summary: REVISED Ash does not know that by losing to Richie at the Indigo Championships, he started on a new path. The path to guardianship, true friendship, paved with loyalty, and ultimately, love. Championshipping COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A loss and a gain

Title: Vision of Hope

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4KIDS, Shogakukan comics, etc. Destiny is mine! So are new attacks/pokemon!

This is the revised version of 'What if', because that one was rushed and stuff. The old version will still be up if you want to read it. Okay? *Grins hopefully* Too many people objected to killing off characters I dislike. *Sweatdrop*

Ages: Ash is 12, Misty is 14, and Gary is 13

Timeline: Right after Ash loses to Richie in the Indigo League Championships.

Chapter 1: A loss and a gain

            "And the round goes to the red trainer, Richie!" shouted the referee. Ash dropped to the ground as he held out a poke ball. "Charizard, return." He said in a monotone. The fire lizard was pulled back into its ball. Richie came over to Ash, who wiped at his eyes for a sec before putting on a fake smile and shaking Richie's hand enthusiastically. Richie, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, and his Mom could not tell that behind that seemingly friendly smile lurked something they didn't know about.

            "Why didn't I heal my pokemon first?" Ash asked as he lay on his bed that night. "It's all my fault, making you fight while you were tired out from battling team rocket."

            _But we wanted to battle for you!_ Pikachu protested. Her cheeks sparked indignantly. 

            _Yeah! It's not your fault! They made you battle as soon as you got there!_ Squirtle protested, shaking his head emphatically.

            _Besides, you ought to blame that big oaf._ Bulbasaur stated primly. _I wish Charizard had never evolved._

_            So do I._ Muk said as it oozed over. 

            "I wonder…" Ash said as he mused thoughtfully. "Pikachu, you know how they say that extreme sadness and stress causes odd things to happen to people?"

            _Really?_

            "When I lost, I felt like I was watching a video of things I had never done before… it was really strange… and I had other pokemon too. Do you think it might be a hallucination?"

            _Possibly. Or it could have been a psychic block._ Another voice spoke up. They all turned. There stood a female jolteon with odd silvery-blue eyes.

            "Who are you?" Ash asked, majorly confused.

            _I am Sunny. One of your guardians who have been watching over you ever since Serebii deemed it fitting for you to enter the human's world._ It stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. 

            "Wha?"

            _Ash, you are not merely another human trainer. Within your heart lies great power and potential. However, at such a young age, it was kept a secret from you. But now it is deemed fitting that you should at least receive your memories back._

Ash's eyes widened as his mind was assaulted with a variety of images. A pale glow surrounded his body. When it cleared, Ash resembled a seventeen or eighteen year old. He had grayish white wings that had sprouted from his back. His legs were covered with white feathers, which disappeared into razor-sharp talons. His upper body was covered with golden armor. There were white feathers fringing his hair, and a feathered tail of one long golden feather and two long gray feathers trailed down from his back.

            "But I thought I had white wings?"

            _White represents purity and innocence. I'm not saying that you're a horrible person, Ash, but your feather coloring represents your heart. When you were still a child, you were sheltered from the evil and debauchery of humanity. However, you have been exposed to some of it, and the darkness shows in the gray feathers on your body._

            "So that means, if my wings ever turn black…"

            _Humans and pokemon will be unable to coexist anymore. Unless there are golden feathers also, the promise of hope, there will be much bloodshed before the issue is resolved._

_            That's terrible!_ Pikachu said. 

            The Jolteon shrugged. _He was born with this power to sense the emotions of those around him. He can block that emphatic power, if he so chooses, but…_

            "So what do I do now?" Ash wanted to know.

            _I believe that Serebii has requested that you try and halt the tide of destruction before it is too late. After all, you are powerful enough to stop the raging forces._

_            But how can I help?_ Ash did not realize that he had unintentionally switched back into poke speech.

            _That is for you to discover. But I will stay here and guide you. You can call me Sunny._

            The next day…

            "Ash, WAKE UP!"

            Ash was woken up by the splash of cold water in his face, as well as the sound of Misty's screaming in his ears. This dual combination was quite effective, but Ash hated it. 

            "I'm up! Sheesh! Can't you leave me alone?" Ash asked as he climbed out of the bunk bed, dripping wet.

            "Why should I?" Misty asked as she stuck out her tongue.

            Ash climbed out of bed. He had somehow detransformed after falling asleep. At least that way he didn't have to explain his appearance.

            "Because I'm asking you nicely?"

            "Too bad. Breakfast is getting cold. Come and get it!" Misty said as she dashed into the next room.

            Ash silently vowed to get her back for these repeated insults before he hopped into a clean outfit and ran after her.

            Ash morosely picked at his food. He ended up sneaking most of it to his pokemon under the table. But nobody noticed, since Misty was too busy teasing him and his Mom and Oak were out having a walk.

            "Let's go shopping!" Misty said as soon as Ash was finished.

            "Misty, I _loathe_ shopping."

            Misty shrugged. "So? You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him outside.

            Just then, Sunny came in. Thinking that Misty was attacking her precious 'little brother', she immediately fired off a thundershock.

            Misty fell over, twitching.

            Ash ran back in and locked himself in his room.

            Four days passed. Ash scarcely left his room. Misty and the others attributed it to depression and stated that it would wear off. Truth be told, Ash was actually secretly training at night and sleeping during the day. Of course, Misty soon got tired of it.

            "ASH! Quit moping and get on with your life!" She yelled in his face.

            Ash's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you, misty?"

            "You know what? I think you're just a selfish brat, Ash Ketchum! The old Ash would never do anything like this!"

            "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Ash replied scathingly as he swept out of the room.

            Misty grabbed his arm. "You're not leaving until I finish talking to you!" She spat. "I was right! You're just a pathetic excuse for a trainer!"

            "That's what you think!" Ash said. He was getting _very_ annoyed.

            "If you were so great, why won't Charizard listen to you, huh?" Misty taunted. "I bet you couldn't even control Charmander!"

            "You want proof?" Ash asked eerily. "Charizard, I choose you!" Charizard poofed out and promptly fell asleep. 

            Misty blinked.

            Ash pulled a silver spray bottle out of his pocket and sprayed a generous dose in Charizard's direction. It immediately glowed with the white light of evolution. However, when the light cleared, there laid a sleeping Charmander.

            "Miss me, Flare?" Ash asked as he picked Charmander up.

            _Hi! What happened? _Flare asked in her kawaii little voice, which sounded like a chorus of 'Chars' to misty.

            "Oh, you evolved, but the result was terrible, so I devolved you." Ash said as he tickled the little pokemon. "I hope you don't mind."

            Charmander shook her head cutely. _Nope! _

            Ash petted the little pokemon on the head. "So, how about a pokemon battle to settle this score then?"

            "You're on! Misty chooses Starmie!" Misty said haughtily.

            "Charmander, use Slash!" Charmander rushed over and slashed at Starmie's jewel with its little claws.

            "Starmie, Watergun it out of your way!" Misty said.

            "Dodge and then use Seismic toss." Flare nodded, ducked beneath the Starmie's water blast, and then leapt into the air and squashed the Starmie. She then proceeded to throw it into the nearest tree. When the tree fell over with Starmie still lodged in it, Misty had to admit defeat.

            "Still think I'm a loser Misty?" Ash asked.

            "Grr… you cheated!"

            Ash shrugged. "Have it your way." He said as he walked back into the house.

            Misty went for a walk. Ash and Pikachu had a nice long talk with Flare, who was rather shocked at the way she had behaved as a Charizard. However, Ash reassured her that all was forgiven. "I could give you an Everstone so you don't have to worry about evolution until you're ready for it."

            _Sounds good to me._ Flare said. Ash gave her a pretty red collar with an everstone set in the center. Afterwards, Ash fed all his pokemon some poke chow. He made sure that his door was locked. Unbeknownst to professor Oak, Ash was smarter than people gave him credit for. He had already modified his poke belt to hold a lot more poke balls, and he had learned how to shrink poke balls to the size of beads so they would fit more comfortably without damaging the pokemon inside. Also, he had managed to enlarge the interior area of the poke ball. 

            "So, are you guys full now?" Ash asked.

            Several pairs of eyes looked up at him and several heads nodded.

            "Good, why don't we go watch the awards ceremony?"

            _Okay! Great idea! Cool! Sounds good to me! We can fly there!_

            "Mom, I'm going to the awards ceremony!" Ash called as he released Pidgeotto. 

            "All right, dear!"

            The ceremony actually made Ash rather depressed, but he hid it well. * I'll just try harder next year * He thought. He was starting to yawn when suddenly, all the lights went out.

            A spotlight appeared.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "We are Team Rocket!" Suddenly, the stadium was filled with Team Rocket agents. 

            "Hand over all your pokemon now!" Jessie said. She and James were in charge of this very important mission. And the boss hadn't allowed them to finish the speech.

            "Yeah!" James said, holding up his poke ball magnet. Immediately, a strong electrical force was emitted and all the poke balls started flying away from their respective trainers.

            "Pikachu, use Shockwave to disrupt the charge!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and began firing off electrical pulses.

            Misty was running after her poke balls. "Give them back, you hag!"

            Jessie smirked. "Why?" She asked as she picked them off the gigantic magnet. "Ooh, the boss will like these."

            Sunny leapt into the air to help Pikachu. _Back off, you petty thieves!_

            Meowth gulped. Let me recap. Sunny is a dog. Meowth is a cat. Sunny is mad at Team Rocket. Meowth is part of Team Rocket. 

            _THUNDER! _Immediately, Team Rocket all fell over, twitching. Sunny growled and looked at them angrily.

            Meowth ran away as fast as it could, as soon as it had recovered from its 'shocking' experience. It never wanted to see another electric pokemon again!

            "Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!" The attack sent all of the TR agents flying. 

            "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" James called as they wound up in the stratosphere again.

            Ash smiled. Then, he vanished, along with all his pokemon.

End part 1!

So, what do you think? Drop a review and tell me!  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The end of the innocent

Part 2 of Vision of hope!  
  


Disclaimer: Destiny is mine! Pokemon is Nintendo's, Game FREAK, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, Hasbro, etc…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _this_ is poke speech. This makes a few references to CCA, but you don't have to read it to understand. A few references to the pokemon adventure series too, but you don't need to have read pokemon adventure to understand this.

Elizabeth – I c

Tmp – yes, this is championshippy, but I don't think Charlotte or Lance is in this fic until later, probably a few chapters down the line.

Link Masters – well, it wasn't Shadow Island like I normally do… I like new things.

SS2 Megami-sama – my thanks! *Bows*

Part 2: The end of the innocent

            "Great job, Starlight." Ash said, stroking the psychic eevee's long ears. "It's a good thing that they didn't suspect that I had more than six pokemon."

            No problem. But why did you want to leave? She asked in confusion.

            "Humans love a good story. I didn't want to deal with the pressure/popularity." Ash told her. "They want to find out everything about your life once you become famous. You don't exist for yourself anymore, only for the public's interest."

            Ah. 

            Pikachu looked sad. _But what about Misty…_

She wanted to know.

            "What about Misty?" Ash asked, unconcerned.    

            Pikachu didn't understand how Ash could care so little. _Don't you love her?_

            Ash laughed. "Pikachu, you think the strangest thoughts sometimes. Of course I don't love her! She couldn't care less about me, she beats me up every chance she gets, she deliberately provokes me to arguments, she brings up that bike all the time, and she openly flirts with other people. Why would I love her?"

            _But I thought… _Pikachu whispered.

            Ash crossed his arms. "Sorry, Pikachu, but you're way, way, off."  A small smile curved his lips. * Besides, there's someone else waiting for me. *

            Pikachu still looked kind of depressed. * They would have been perfect for each other… *

            Meanwhile…

            "Ash is gone!" Misty said. "He left his backpack and everything here! Even his pokédex!"

            "There's a note, too." Gary said. He walked over and picked it up.

**Dear Mom, Gary, Misty, Prof. Oak, and whoever else this may concern,**

**            I'm leaving. I can't tell you why, because I can't betray my friends. I can't tell you where I'm going either, or even if I'm coming back. The thing is, popularity is just not my thing. I like having my privacy, and I intend to keep it that way. Tell Gary that I wish I could have said goodbye as friends. Tell Misty that I left $200 for her, and that ought to be enough for a new bicycle. Tell Professor Oak that I'm sorry to disappoint him, but someone else will have to fill the pokédex, Gary could do it. I wish I could stay, but destiny is calling and I'm not staying behind.**

**            Love,**

**            Ashura Satoshi Ketchum**

            For a minute, an atmosphere of stunned silence pervaded the area.

            Finally, somebody broke down. But it wasn't whom you would have expected. It was Gary. 

            "I'm so sorry, Ash! I never meant any of those things I said to you! I sacrificed our friendship for nothing, popularity was just worthless magic beans compared to it, and now, I don't know if we can be friends again."

            Misty shrugged. "Well, at least I get a new bike. About time."  
            Delia burst into tears. Professor Oak tried to comfort her. After a while, they all retired to their rooms, not sure what was going to happen now.

Meanwhile…

            Ash turned to Sunny, deliberately ignoring Pikachu, who was still trying to convince him to go back. "Do you think this looks good?" He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and pants, with a dark red nova on the front. His newly dyed dark red hair was neatly spiked and the hat was gone. Instead of sneakers, he wore white boots, and white mid-forearm length gloves had replaced his green fingerless gloves. From his shoulders trailed a cape of dark blue silk.

            Very dangerous. Sunny said. I think it's very nice.   
            Ash blinked. "You're telepathic too? Oh, I forgot. All the legendaries are telepathic."

            Sunny smiled, showing her teeth. I like it. It is a lot better than the way you used to dress, so childish. 

            "I know." Ash said. He paid for his new clothes, before leaving in a swirl of fabric. The salesgirl sighed. * He's so cute… *

            _Where are we going?_ Pikachu ventured to ask. These new clothes had changed Ash completely. Like he wasn't the same person anymore…

            Ash absentmindedly pulled out a map. "Hmm… Mount Silver looks good. It should still be safe there."

            _Where's that?_

_            It's a very dangerous mountain in the Johto region._ Sunny answered. * What a naïve pokemon. I wonder how Ash ended up with this one. *

            "Shall we go?" Ash asked. His eyes turned a gold color and shimmered brightly. 

            They vanished in a blur of light and reappeared on the mountain.

            Ash walked into a cave in the side and immediately touched something. Even with her sharp eyes, Pikachu still couldn't tell what it was.

            As they walked in deeper, a wall of fire sprang up behind them. That was followed about half an hour later with a wall of water, then a wall of ice, and finally a barrier of lightning.

            When they reached the end of the passage, Pikachu was feeling very tired already. She barely managed to keep her eyes open as Ash lightly pressed his fingers against a solid rock wall, and it slid open.

            The inside resembled a palace, but everything was done in dark colors. From the black granite pillars to the dark red carpet, the only thing that offset this depressing décor was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

            _What is this place? _Pikachu asked in mingled fear and awe.

            This was a dwelling prepared for the chosen one since his birth. A telepathic voice spoke. And at last, he has come. 

            Pikachu frantically looked around for the owner of the voice. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Ash. Sunny didn't even blink, but Ash tensed for a second before he recognized it.

"Hi!" Ash said, hugging the new pokemon. It was a stormy blue-gray wolf with silver eyes and a white chest. It had blue-white wings tipped with silver and dark blue feathers framing part of its face. It also had special paws, which could enable it to land on a tree branch, like a bird. All in all, it looked very majestic and dignified.

Welcome, chosen one. 

Ash laughed. "Aw, c'mon, Tempestwolfe, you don't have to call me that! How have you been? Were you bored here?"

Oh no. The legendaries take one-month rotating shifts. It just happened to be my turn when you arrived. I only stay here once every couple of years. 

"Cool." Ash said. "Well, I'm going to go take a nice, hot bath. When's dinner?"

In a few hours. 

"Okay. I'll make sure the pantry and refrigerator are still magicked after I finish." Ash said. He walked into a bathroom located near the entrance. Pikachu followed.

Ash looked up. "Hi, Pikachu."

_Ash, what's going on?!_ Pikachu wanted to know. _First, you turn down your chance for fame and leave Brock and Misty, and then you show me this place that I didn't even know existed, and now you're talking to legendary pokemon like it's a natural occurrence! Not to mention that you've been acting strange._

"Well, when your past comes calling, you know what you have to do and how you have to achieve your goal." Ash said in a serious tone.

_You're not making any sense._

"Pikachu, I'm a legendary pokemon who has been reborn several times. I have enough power to destroy the world. I have responsibilities and I intend to fulfill them. I have to protect pokemon from humans, especially the rare and legendary ones." Ash said calmly. "Winning the championships is unimportant compared to this."

_But it's like you grew up overnight! Ash, you're only twelve! There's no way you can deal with this!_

Ash shrugged nonchalantly. "So? In a past life, I was only twelve when I had to save the world by capturing all the pokemon cards. I may look young, Pikachu, but I'm actually very, very old."

You're scaring me, Ash. I don't feel as if I know you anymore. What happened to that happy young boy who wanted to become a pokemon master?

"Maybe he's still here." Ash said, touching his heart. "But he knows when its time to step aside and allow Ashura to take his place."

Pikachu shuddered and scampered off. Ash sighed. * Such a young one, still so innocent. It's too bad I had to shatter that mirror. But I had no choice. *

Ash finished his bath, dressed in a comfy pair of gray sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and went to check out his food supply.

"Oh good. The spells are still in place." Ash said in relief. He smiled and looked at his stuff. Then, he went upstairs to his bedroom. Satisfied that everything was fine, Ash hopped onto his bed and began playing with his 'Ash' pokemon cards. They sparkled and glittered in the light, their white borders glowing.

"Nothing like home sweet home."  
            Bulbasaur and Squirtle hopped onto the bed. _Want to play gin rummy with us?_ Fortunately, neither of them was as high-strung as Pikachu and could easily accept the new situation.

"Sure." After six rousing games of cards, Ash and his pokemon headed downstairs to have dinner.

Pikachu just stared as food appeared on the plates of the pokemon present. It was partly because of the magic, and partly because of the sheer number of pokemon that were in the dining room.

_Hi! I bet you're new here._ A voice said. Pikachu turned and found her looking at another pikachu. This one was a male, with a scar on one ear.

Yes, I am. What's your name?

_You can call me Pika. _He said. _I was Ash's first captured pokemon six lives ago. And I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm probably the strongest pikachu in existence._

_Aw, Pika, you just want to show off._ Another voice said. This one was from an Eevee. _Hi, I'm Star. I'm from the same life as Pika and some other cool pokemon. I can turn into any of the three eevelutions. Flareon, Jolteon, or Vaporeon, and I helped Ash beat Bruno._

_I helped too. I was Ash's first pokemon. _This came from a Poliwrath. 

Pikachu just gaped.

After a while, everyone had finished eating. Ash dismissed them and most of the pokemon went off in little groups together to work on different things.

Pikachu ran after Ash as he walked up the stairs. 

"What is it, Pikachu?"

_How many pokemon do you have, Ash? There's so many!_

Ash shrugged. "Hmm… I'm not sure. Why do you want to know?"

With this many pokemon at your control, you could easily take over the world. I'm afraid of that happening, Ash. I feel like I don't know you anymore. This is just wrong…

Ash's eyes glowed for a second. "Yes, I know. But…"

Pikachu shivered, squeaked, and ran.

Ash petted Sunny on the head. "I don't think she'll stay. She's still too young and naïve to comprehend any of this."

Will you let her go? 

"Perhaps." Ash said. "As long as she does not reveal this secret to anyone."

Can she be trusted? 

"That is yet to be determined." Ash said. A tiny jewel, only about 3 mm across, pale yellow in color, appeared in his left hand. Ash whispered something and it attached itself to the tail of the fleeing rodent pokemon.

I see. Sunny said. * After all this experience, he is no longer the innocent child that he was. Perhaps it is better this way, as he will be more willing to take up his mantle of duty. And perhaps not… Thunder was always supposed to remain a child… *

End part 2!

Phantomness decided to be nice and update a little more!  
For some reason I seem to have developed a dislike for Pikachu, although I have no idea why…

Ah well, review and I might update faster


	3. Chapter 3: Static Illusion

Part 3! Mwahahah!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon. However, Shadow owns Destiny, Tempestwolfe, and any new pokemon/attacks that appear in this fic.

Notes: indicates telepathic communication, ** indicates thoughts/feelings, and _italics_ indicates poke speech. **Bold** text is used for written or printed material, i.e., a letter.

Link Masters – thank you!

SS2 Megami-sama – don't worry, in my fics it all turns out for the best

Dragi – ok! ^-^

Incomplete13 – I suppose I owe Gary…

Aragorn the Ranger – great! 

Part 3: Static Illusion

            Pikachu ran as fast as it could. It easily got through the barrier of electricity, climbed over the wall of ice, and swam through the wall of water that protected Ash's home from the outside world. However, when it got to the wall of fire, it stopped.

            _How do I get past this? Ash never told me._ Pikachu said softly. * What's happened to him? He changed so much. Too much… I'm not sure I can live with him anymore. He's grown up and I don't know what to do. *

            _Easy. You just walk across. _A voice said. Pikachu's head snapped up. A Flareon lay on a rock near the flames. _After all, if you're Ash's pokemon, the wall will sense your heightened energy and let you pass. You must be new._

_            I am. _Pikachu admitted, albeit reluctantly.

            _I'm Jasper. _The Flareon said. _Just follow me and I'll take you through._

_            Okay._ Pikachu replied.

After Jasper let Pikachu through, he waved good-bye and settled back on his rock with a plate of poke food that one of Ash's 'motherly' pokemon had sent. Sunny came to keep him company.

_So, did anything exciting happen?_ Jasper asked.

_Ash's Pikachu decided it wanted to leave him._ Sunny said. She sniffed the air. _You let it across the first elemental barrier, right?_

_It wanted to **leave**?!_ Jasper asked in shock. _Why?_

_I don't know… it had some misguided notions about romance and other things. Plus, it wasn't strong enough to handle the shock._

_Something like this has never happened before. _Jasper said. He didn't know why any pokemon would willingly choose to leave Ash. It must have been insane!  
            _I suppose you let it through the wall of fire?_

_I didn't know it was a rebel._ Jasper replied. He looked sheepish. * I hope Ash won't get mad at me… *

_It's fine. _Sunny reassured him. _Ash wanted to let it go. But if it comes back with humans, don't let them through!  
            Of course!_ Jasper said. Humans were never allowed into Ash's sanctuary, unless he personally invited them.

_Have fun guarding!_ Sunny said as she nuzzled him. _Your shift will be over at the end of the month, right?_

_Right._

_Do you want to go sightseeing with me, then?_

_Okay!_ Jasper replied. He and Sunny shook paws awkwardly. Then, Sunny returned to the cave. Jasper sighed with little heart eyes. * She gets prettier every time I see her… *

Ash looked at Sunny, amused. "So, are you and Jasper going to be a pair?"

Maybe. He's nice and I've known him for a while. Sunny replied. Plus, he's ageless, like the rest of your Chosen pokemon, including me, so I won't have to worry about him dying. But then, I love Jolteon. I'm not sure how to tell Jasper we'll just be friends. 

"Well, I hope it works out for you." Ash said.

Oh, I'm sure it will. 

Pikachu ran through fields and forests, caves and deserts, grass and mud, before finally reaching Pallet Town after two weeks of tiring travel. It collapsed in front of Ash's house.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" Brock called.

"What is it?" Delia came out of the kitchen, still wearing her pink apron. She gasped when she saw Pikachu lying on the porch. "I-is this Ash's Pikachu?"

"I'm almost one hundred percent sure." Brock replied. "But why is it here?"

"We'll answer that question later." Delia said. She quickly sprayed Pikachu with a dose of Hyper Potion and fed it some broth.

Pikachu stirred as it awakened.

"Where's Ash?" Was the first question out of Delia's mouth. Pikachu frantically waved its little arms and tried to communicate with a chorus of 'Pi's', but to no avail.

Brock frowned. "I can't tell what it's saying. Maybe we should ask Professor Oak."

"Yes, I think that would be a wise choice." Delia said. She took Pikachu and walked over to Professor Oak's house.

"By the way, where's Misty?"

"You only noticed her absence _now_?" Brock asked. "Misty went back to Cerulean four days ago."

"Well, I asked because misty might know what pikachu is trying to say."

"Oh. I'll give her a call." Brock promised.

Gary looked up as the doorbell rang. "Coming!" He ran out into the hallway and let the guests in.

"Hi, Gary. We need to talk to the professor." Brock said. "Can you get him for us?"

Gary frowned. "Grandpa's out on the reserve. One of the Raticates is in labor and he's making sure that everything goes smoothly. Say, isn't that Ash's pikachu?"

"That's what we wanted to ask about." 

"Hmm…" Gary narrowed his eyes. "I know, I'll have Eevee talk to pikachu and tell me. How about that?"

"We don't' really have another choice." Brock said. 

"Anything to find Ash." Delia sniffled as she wept into another handkerchief.

Eevee and Pikachu talked for half an hour before Eevee started telling Gary what had happened. Gary nodded and wrote it all down on a piece of paper he just happened to have.

"So, where is Ash?" Misty asked. She had arrived on a rented Pidgeot and was waiting impatiently for Gary to finish.

"Chill, Misty." Gary said as he finished writing. "Okay. Apparently, Ash is living in a cave in Johto. Pikachu wasn't very specific."

"Then it'll be impossible to find him!" Misty exploded.

Gary dived underneath the table, not very willing to face the wrath of an irate female with a mallet.

"Pikachu? Will you take us there?" Brock asked.

Pikachu hesitated. _I'm not sure…_

_It's not sure._ Eevee told Gary, who stuck his head out and told the others.

"What do you mean? Didn't Ash take you there?!"

Misty ranted for a good ten minutes, before she finally reached a decision. "I just had an idea. Why don't we have Gary use his Arcanine to sniff out its trail?"

Gary gulped as all eyes fastened on him. "A-are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't you want to find Ash?" Misty asked. Lowering her voice, she leaned in closer. "I'd make you very happy, you know."

Gary felt like he was drowning in a Cerulean ocean as she locked eyes with him. "O-okay…"

"Tsk, tsk." Ash said. The mirror he was standing in front of went blank. "Gary, Gary. You have to learn to deal with these things. So Pikachu is leading them here. Very well then, I must prepare a suitable reception."

I knew it couldn't be trusted. Sunny spat.

"Sunny, why do you think I bugged her?" Ash asked as he stroked his lightning eevee's fur. "My suspicions were just confirmed."

            I suppose you have a plan, then.

            "Of course." Ash said. "You learn about these things as time progresses. I have experience with this, though."

            You mean the Crysta episode. And Drake, and… 

            "Precisely, Sunny. I trust you can warn the others?"

            Sunny nodded and trotted off.

            "Where are we? We've been traveling for almost four days!" Misty whined.

            "Calm down, Misty." Brock said.

            Gary nodded. "Worrying about what's going to happen won't help." He idly wondered how he had managed to get himself talked into this. * Because Misty asked you to help! * His brain said.

            Gary winced. * I didn't need to know. I really didn't. Mew; help me! *

            "I hope Ash is really out here." Brock said. 

            Pikachu chirped and hurried on ahead.

            "Well, at least we're riding this time. It's a lot faster." Gary said, attempting to lighten the mood. All three trainers were perched atop rented Doduos.

            "But I'm tired!" Misty said.

            "Well, how did you cope with traveling on foot?"

            Suddenly, Pikachu stopped and pointed to a mountain that loomed in front of them.

            "Is that it?" Misty asked.

            Pikachu nodded. _Yes, this is Mount Silver. _

_            Are you sure this is safe?_ One of the doduos asked.

            _Don't worry! Ash won't hurt us! I promise!_

            They didn't know how very wrong they were… perhaps not in the intended way, but still…

End part 3! Yes, I know it's a cliffhanger. Review and I'll update! *hint, hint*


	4. Chapter 4: In which Ash is finally locat

Part 4!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game FREAK, 4Kids, etc. Destiny, Tempestwolfe, and others belong to me!

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates poke speech. Oh, and Ash has changed his appearance back to normal.

Incomplete13 – I didn't say Ash would kill them every time, did I?

Dragi – thanks!

Anime/tcgfan – k

SS2 Megami-sama – I feel the same way

SilverLeaf – All right

Air Sylph – as you will. ^-^

Part 4: In which Ash is finally located

            "I'm getting scared." Gary confessed as they cautiously tread into the cave entrance. Misty snickered softly to herself. Gary frowned. 

            "You know, you don't know Ash as well as I did." Gary said. "And Ash never gives up. If he really wants to be left alone, he'll do anything."  
            "Gary, I think you're just scared." Misty said.

            Gary shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

            Brock wondered where the arrogant trainer they had seen in the Viridian city gym had gone. * What's going on? Was he really Ash's friend? Did Ash's leaving change him so much? *

            Pikachu chirped and ran along.

            Jasper yawned. Then, he suddenly sniffed the air. Sunny, there are _people_ coming this way! 

            I know. Sunny replied. All elemental barriers up! Master's orders! Jasper nodded and tapped in the code for the fire spell to activate. Immediately, a barrier of shining flame appeared in a previously empty corridor.

            At the second station, Squirtle and Bulbasaur tapped in their code for the wall of water to appear. The second barrier also went up. Bulbasaur walked through it twice, just to make sure it was working.

            Station two is set and ready! Squirtle said. 

            It will still let us through, though. Bulbasaur told Sunny.

            Sunny nodded to herself from her position by Ash's control center. Station three, are you there? 

            At the ice barrier, the sleeping Vaporeon woke up as the telepathic query registered in her mind. This is station three. How may I help you? 

            Vaporeon! This is no time to take a nap! Where's your partner? 

            Oh, Lapras is eating. 

            I can't _believe_ this! We're under attack, girl! Put up the third barrier! 

            That woke Vaporeon up in a jiffy. You're not kidding, are you? 

            Would I joke about something like this? Sunny shouted. 

            Vaporeon shook her head and typed in the code to activate the third barrier of ice. In a few seconds, the wall sprang up, protecting them from the outside gaze. Lapras landed next to her.

            Sorry I'm late! 

            Station three is up. Vaporeon told Sunny. Sunny nodded and turned to Ash. 

            Well? Do we need station four as well? 

            "Hmm… considering the fact that they probably won't get through the first barrier, I don't think we need one yet."

            Doesn't Misty have water pokemon though? 

            "I don't think she'll be able to use them." Ash said with an evil smile. 

            "AAHHHHHH! It's a bug!" Misty shrieked. 

            Gary blinked. Sure, there was a Caterpie in their path, but…

            "Misty, are you feeling all right?"

            "Kill it! Kill it! I hate bugs!" Misty shouted. She pulled out her mallet and began chasing it around. The Caterpie blinked. Suddenly, it shot out some silk thread and tripped Misty, so she landed flat on her face.

            "Why, it's purple." Brock said in amazement. He was completely oblivious to the fact that misty was now tied up and Gary had run for it.

            While Misty was otherwise occupied, Sneasal snuck over and easily picked her pockets, making off with her poke balls.

            "See?"

            Ah. Using her phobia against her. Sunny said.

            Ash nodded as he sat down at his control center. "Why waste energy if you don't have to?" 

            What about the barriers, then? 

            "Well, Brock is still able to attack." Ash said calmly.

            Brock managed to free Misty with Vulpix's help. Then, the two of them continued. After a while, they hit the first barrier.

            Pikachu stared at the leaping flames. _What did that Flareon say again? That only Ash's pokemon could cross? _

"Huh? What did you say, Pikachu?"

            _I think that only Ash's pokemon can cross this barrier without getting burned._

Misty shrugged and reached for Staryu's poke ball. "That's okay, go- hey! Where are my poke balls?!"

            Brock blinked. Slowly. "Misty? Where did your poke belt go?"

            "Great job, Night." Ash said to his Sneasal. "Thanks. Now what should I do with her pokemon? Maybe I can release them into the wild."  
            _It might be a good idea. But you know, pokemon grow… attached to their trainer as time progresses._

            Sunny shrugged. I guess that solves that problem. 

            "Not exactly. Watch." Ash said as the mirror cleared and showed them what was going on outside.

            "Onix, use Dig!" Brock said. The Onix obligingly dug a hole underneath the first barrier. Jasper looked shocked as they materialized on the other side.

            "PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as it unleashed ten thousand volts of thunder on the poor defenseless Flareon.

            Jasper fainted. Pikachu smirked and the group continued on their way.

            "See?"

            Oh dear. Sunny said. This is more serious than I thought. 

            "Don't worry." Ash said. A bubble of white light formed in his hands and flew through the mirror. Jasper stirred and woke up.

            Shh… Ash said in telepathy. I want you to stand guard in case they try to leave.   
            Jasper nodded and took his position on the rock again.

            "Well, the second one's easy. We'll just swim through it." Misty said confidently. 

            Brock winced. He hated swimming. But it was for a good cause… so he changed into his swim trunks, packed everything else in his backpack, and dived in. Misty followed, accompanied by Pikachu.

            Bulbasaur and Squirtle were waiting. Bulbasaur started off with Razor Leaf, sending Misty and Brock running deeper into the cave with shallow cuts on their arms and legs.

            Pikachu growled. _Let me through!_

_            We are. We're just not letting any humans in unscathed. _Squirtle replied.

            _Right! Pikachu, I hate to say it, but you don't deserve to be one of Ash's pokemon. _Bulbasaur said as her bulb glowed brightly and she charged for Solarbeam.

            Pikachu ran. Bulbasaur and Squirtle shrugged and began walking slowly towards the hidden palace.

            Misty and Brock were climbing over the ice wall when Bulbasaur and Squirtle caught up with them.

            "Pikachu, do something!"

            Pikachu sighed as its cheeks sparked. * I hate to do this, but they deserve it. * It let off a grand thunder, which would have K.O.'d Squirtle, but Bulbasaur bravely jumped in front of him and received the brunt of the attack.

            Squirtle's eyes widened. _You hurt Bulbasaur! _He shouted. His eyes began to glow bright red as icicle shards gathered around him. 

            "That doesn't look good." Brock muttered.

            _BLIZZARD!_ Squirtle shrieked as he unleashed the devastating ice-type attack.

            "Aw, crap! Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" Brock shouted desperately. Vulpix managed to vaporize most of Squirtle's attack, but a few ice shards still slammed into Misty and Brock. Pikachu quickly zapped Squirtle and they hurried over the third barrier. The battered team continued on into the cave.

            I _really_ think we should put station four up. Sunny told Ash.

            Ash nodded. This is Ash. Station four, activate now.   
            Pika and Star nodded as they both pushed the lever into position, lowering the electric fence. 

            We're ready! 

            Are you sure this will work though? Star asked. I mean, if they have rock pokemon, it's going to be very easy to enter, right? 

            Only if they know how to deactivate the spell. Ash reassured the pokemon.

            Okay. 

            Twenty minutes later…

            "How do we get past this?" Misty asked in disbelief. "Ash is really trying to keep us out, isn't he?"

            _Yes, I think so. _Pikachu said in a small voice. 

            "Can't you get across and shut this down?" Misty queried.

            Pikachu looked nervous. _I-I can try…_

"Don't worry, you can do it!" Misty said cheerfully as she boosted Pikachu up. Pikachu quickly began climbing up the barrier, when she suddenly fell through.

            Pika and Star were ready. Star transformed into Jolteon, while Pika hopped on her back and they both prepared to attack Pikachu.

            _Traitor! _Pika shouted as his cheeks sparked in a sinister way. _I can't believe you showed humans the way to this secret sanctuary!_

            _You're not getting any farther! _Star added.

Pikachu looked panicked. _I don't want to fight!_

_Liar!_

_Why should we trust you?_

Pikachu winced. _But Ash's friends miss him so much!  
            I don't believe you. _Star said as her fur stood on end. 

Pikachu had no choice. She charged up all her remaining energy into a Thunder attack and zapped both of them. Then, she found the switch that turned off the fence. Once Misty and Brock were through, the trio continued on their way.

After about ten minutes, they reached a set of doors. As soon as they touched them, the doors swung inward, revealing Ash in his new clothes with Sunny and Tempestwolfe by his side.

Ash smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Welcome."

End part 4!

Review or I won't update! *smirk*


	5. Chapter 5: In which Misty and Brock disc

Part 5! Yep, I know it was a cliffhanger! *Giggle* what can I say? I'm evil…

Disclaimer: Destiny, Tempestwolfe, etc. are mine. Pokemon is Nintendo's. This is non-profit fanwork, I'm not infringing on their copyright, and since I wrote it its mine.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates poke speech.

Link Masters – thanks!

Dragi – well, thank you!

SS2 Megami-sama – well, I don't want to give away something in CCA…

Clueless97 – that's prolly another fic, but I'll work on it!

Part 5: In which Misty and Brock find out that Ash likes to be left alone

            Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all stared. Ash stood there in silence, cloak billowing in an invisible wind.

            "W-well, this is certainly a nice place." Brock finally said, in an attempt to shatter the deafening silence.

            "I never knew you had this much money!" Misty said, not thinking. "If you were this rich, why didn't you pay me back for my bike sooner?"

            Ash raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I leave you money?"

            "Yes, but you procrastinated for like more than a year!"

            Pikachu ran towards Ash, but before she had gotten more than a few feet, a blast of wind knocked her over.

            Stay away from him! Tempestwolfe spat.

            Pikachu slowly pulled herself up. She would have shocked Tempestwolfe, but she had already used up most of her electricity in the battle against Pika and Star.

            Ash didn't move. He calmly stared at them as Pikachu tried again. This time, Sunny jumped in front of Ash protectively.

            You traitor, I can't believe you have the audacity to approach his presence! 

            Pikachu started feeling uneasy. * What did I do wrong? And how did they know that I led Misty and Brock here? *

            Ash still didn't move.

            Misty and Brock watched in apprehension. "Ash?" Misty ventured to ask. "What's wrong?"

            Ash stared at them with unblinking amber eyes. "Wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong. Aside from the fact that one of my own pokemon violated the sacred laws and led humans into the sanctuary, absolutely nothing is wrong."

            I knew she couldn't be trusted. Sunny growled from Ash's side. Ash laid a hand on her ruff to restrain her.

            After all, what good is a pokemon who only sticks by its trainer in peace and not in war? Tempestwolfe asked, as he spread his wings and prepared to attack.

            Absolutely no good at all. Ash replied.

            By now, Brock was feeling kind of disturbed. "Ash? Are you all right? Something's wrong. Maybe I should take you to the doctor…"

            "When did you get psychic powers?" Misty asked in surprise. "That was telepathy, wasn't it?"

            "Very perceptive, Misty." Ash said. A blue glow surrounded him and he levitated into the air. "And now, I hope Pikachu has a good explanation for leading you here."  
            

            Pikachu shivered. This was why she had left! Ash was acting too strange! So cold and cruel, inhuman even… and where had those psychic powers come from?

            Well? Sunny asked. Do you have an answer? 

            It had better be a good one. Tempestwolfe added.

            Because you hurt several innocent pokemon to lead those _humans_ here. 

            And master _never _lets debts like that go unpaid. 

            Misty and Brock were speechless. 

            "Hmm, this is the first time this has happened." Ash mused. "I wonder… should I just use the amnesia treatment?"

            I say kill them all. A telepathic voice growled. From the shadows out stepped a Houndoom. 

            "Calm down, Houndoom." Ash said. "I'm still thinking."

            Well, why show mercy? At least exterminate the rat so something like this will never happen again. 

            Sunny growled accordingly. Tempestwolfe was calmer, but he was also pacing back and forth.

            Pikachu tensed. They were talking about her! _But why don't you allow humans into this cave? It belongs to them too!_

_            Oh, does it?_ Houndoom asked, switching to gravelly-sounding pokespeech.

            _Of course it does! Plus, not all humans are evil! Misty and Brock are two very nice people!_

_            That's what you say. This is nice?_ Sunny asked. On one of the shiny walls, images began to form. Misty hitting Ash with her mallet, Misty hitting Brock with her mallet, Misty taunting and teasing Ash, the two arguing, Brock convincing Ash to release his pokemon, Brock convincing Ash to trade his pokemon, Brock trying to use Ash to get girls…

            "Hey! Nobody's perfect!" Misty said, offended.

            "Yeah! And there's nothing wrong with trying to get a girlfriend!" Brock protested.

            They were prevented from speaking when a chilling wind began to blow. Ash's eyes flashed blue as he began to speak in a soft voice.

            "I will let you live. Amnesia." In a flash, Misty and Brock were both out. Ash waved a hand, and they were teleported back to their respective cities with no more memory of him.

            "But as for you…" Ash turned to Pikachu as he floated back down. "You have failed."

            I knew it! Sunny said triumphantly.

            "The thing is, I don't need another pikachu. Especially one that will betray me… so, goodbye." Ash said. Pikachu gasped as she began to fade away.

            _No! Ash, please, don't do this!_ She begged.

            Ash didn't seem to hear her pleas. When the light cleared, a black and yellow egg lay there.

            "This is usually the best way." Ash said as he picked it up. "After all, the newborn pokémon has no memory and will grow attached to its caretaker. It's very handy."

            Houndoom growled, but was restrained by Tempestwolfe.

            Now, now, calm down! 

            Houndoom sighed. I'm sorry, just kind of anxious. 

            "It's okay. I understand perfectly well."

Two months later…

            "A challenger?" Ash asked in surprise.

            Yes. Jasper said. He says that he want to challenge you. 

            "I thought I erased the memories of everyone who knew I was here." Ash said, in mingled surprise and annoyance. "Very well. Come on, let's go greet him." Ash changed into a pair of dark red corduroys and a black t-shirt, plus a dark red vest attached to a black cloak. Sunny and Starlight trotted by his side.

            "Well, well. What brings you here, Gary?" Ash asked. Sunny growled softly, but Ash shook his head.

            "Ash, why aren't you going home? Your mom is worried sick!" Gary said. "Plus, Professor Oak is going to deactivate your pokédex and revoke your license if you don't come home within three days!"

            "But she knows I'm training." Ash said. "Didn't she get that note?"

            "Yes, but. Ash, this isn't like you. What happened?"

            Ash raised his eyebrows. "Gary, you actually want to know? I thought you didn't care about me anymore."

            Gary looked down. "Well… what I said about us not being friends anymore… I didn't really mean it."  
            Ash nodded. "I see. Okay, you know how I lost in the fifth round to Richie?"

            "Yeah. What about it?"

            Ash closed his eyes. "That was devastating. Now, I'm too scared to show my face in public again. That was a televised match, Gary! Now everyone knows what a horrible trainer I am."

            Gary looked uncomfortable. "Well, I lost too."

            "But you're still training, right? Why? I don't have a purpose to do so anymore." Ash said. * Besides to protect pokemon, but that doesn't require league battles or championships or badges *

            "I don't know…"

            Ash sighed. "Gary, I'll come home once I sort out this mess. Tell my mom not to worry." With that, he began walking back into the cave.

            Gary sighed. * Ash, you have changed. What's wrong? *

            "Are we still friends?" Gary asked.

            Ash turned around. "Gary, we have always been friends. If you ever want to call, I'll talk to you. But please don't follow me. I would be forced to do… unavoidable things. And give my mom that message!"

            "What about our match?"

            "I'll see you again! Until then, Sayonara!" Ash said, waving.

            Gary nodded and began walking down the mountain. Then, he thought of something.

            "Wait a minute! What am I going to tell Gramps?"

            Ash shrugged. "If he can actually deactivate it…"

            Gary caught the hint and smiled. "Okay, see ya! Come on, Arcanine, we're going back to Pallet!" They left.

            Ash put up the elemental barriers as soon as he crossed each one. Fire, water, ice, and electricity were not that strong, perhaps he needed another wall. Ash placed a fifth barrier of psychic energy in place, just for precautions. After all, no interruptions were welcome… there were things he had to do…

End Part 5! So, what do you think? Drop me a review! Ooh…

Completed 10/5/03, started 11/4/02

Remember. I'm studying for AP tests and finals, so most of these are just ones that are already completed, k?


	6. Chapter 6: The Orange Island gym challen

Part 6! Shadow smiles and hands out cookies to the ones who did review. Then, she pulls out a scythe and begins to chase those who didn't.

Disclaimer: Shadow will personally guillotine anyone who sues her. Because it is obvious that I do not own pokemon... Get the picture? I do have four versions of the game, but… Oh yeah, Destiny is mine, Tempestwolfe is mine, the Aqua league is mine…

Notes: indicates telepathy, indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokespeech! Oh yeah, Gary is nice in this fic, because I feel bad for killing him off all the time, plus I like Blue from pokemon adventure. Why did they call him blue? Gary is his name in the Chinese version… and Green in his name in Japanese

Ages: Ash & Gary are 16, Misty is 18, and Brock is 23

Link Masters - thanks, I'll definitely need all the luck I can get?  
Dragi - thanks! -  
Akiko Koishii - well, I had to wait and make sure I wasn't spoiling CCA...  
Clueless97 - k!

Part 6: The Orange Island gym challenge

Three years later…

Ash and his pokemon had trained, learned, loved, experienced every emotion on the spectrum, nearly died more than twenty times, gained insight and life lessons, cried, laughed, played, and otherwise lived with each other and now knew each other so well that even telepathy was rarely needed to communicate.

Now, it was time for Ash to begin his rise to greatness. After all, to make an impact in the world of humanity, you usually needed power, fame, and money. And that could easily be achieved in one way. Winning the League Championship of any of the leagues.

Ash stared at a short list. "Indigo, Orange, Aqua, Fire, Johto, Shock, Jolt, or Houen."

That's it? Sunny asked from his shoulder.

Hey! There are two dedicated to electric pokemon! Ash's new pichu, the one that had been hatched from his old Pikachu said.

That's right, Pichu. Tempestwolfe said from his perch on the plush carpet near Ash's chair.

Which one do you want to enter in? Pichu asked in her sweet voice.

Ash rubbed his chin. "Well, Indigo is the most popular, but I'm not sure. If I did that, I'd have to fight Misty and Brock again…"

But you still have your badges! 

"Still, I can't bear the thought of seeing them." Ash said, as a brief flash of pain registered in his eyes.

Sunny decided not to say anything that might provoke the young trainer. Even if he had all his memories and experience, he was still considered to be a teenager by human standards.

"So it would be better if I tried Orange League. You only need four badges anyways."

It's all the same to me. Sunny said.

Why not? Tempestwolfe asked. How far away is it? 

But couldn't you do the Johto league, since it's closer? Houndoom questioned with a puzzled look.

"Well, the Indigo and Johto championships are in a month. It would be too suspicious if I got all the badges so quickly."

Ah. I see. 

"Well, then, I guess I'd better get ready." Ash said. "First, I need to change my appearance. Then, I need to modify my pokédex. Pichu, could you please put this in the control center, third slot up, press the red button?"

Pichu nodded, took the pokédex from Ash, and scampered off.

Ash closed his eyes as magic swirled around him. After a few seconds, the clouds of smoke parted, revealing a fourteen-year old boy with shoulder-length ice blue hair in a ponytail, and dark green eyes, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt, plus white gloves and a pair of black sneakers. His eyes shaded by a pair of sunglasses.

Looking good! Vaporeon said as she whistled.

Yeah! I love the ice affinity. Lapras put in.

Pichu came back in with a blue pokédex. Ready! 

"Okay, let's go." Ash said. He quickly packed his blue backpack with food and camping equipment. Six poke balls stayed the same size, while the rest shrank to the size of beads and created an eight-stranded white beaded chain, which composed his poke belt. In the center were a flower-shaped charm of glass balls, and a small gray box.

Pichu hopped onto Ash's shoulder. Sunny and Vaporeon stayed out too, but the rest of the pokemon went into their poke balls. Ash grabbed a light gray jacket as well and tied it around his waist. Then, his eyes flashed blue and they reappeared on the first island, where the Mikan Gym was.

Cissy blinked as a figure appeared in her gym, resolving itself into a boy with three pokemon.

"Hello?" Cissy asked.

Ash smiled. "Hi! I'm here to challenge you!"

"Okay, cool." Cissy said. She signaled her brother to bring her poke belt over. "Here at the Mikan gym, we use a series of water tests to compete for the badge."

From the ceiling, bubbles began to drift slowly.

"Seadra, I choose you! Use water gun!" Seadra nodded and began splitting the bubbles in half with its stream of water.

Ash blinked. That's it? I expected something else… oh well.

"Sunny, use pin missle!" Sunny nodded. She immediately began shooting needles through all the bubbles.

Ash smirked to himself.

Cissy blinked. "Okay, then. On to the next test… here at this gym, we use exercise to justify a pokemon. Let's see if you can hit these." Orange flying disks began to spin crazily around the room. Seadra immediately started blasting them down with its water gun attack again.

Ash shrugged. "You're up, Vaporeon! Ice beam!" Vaporeon nodded. Her eyes flashed brightly as each disk shattered into fragments. Soon, they were all gone. Ash smiled at Cissy's startled look.

"Well, what's next?"

"I can't believe it!" Cissy said. "We've tied twice! Oh well, the last test determined if you get this badge or not."

Ash shrugged. Compared to some of the training he and his pokemon had gone through, this was relatively simple.

"We're going to surf out to that buoy!" Cissy said, indicating a floating green flag in the water, quite far out. "Blastoise, I choose you!"

"Fine by me." Ash said. He decided against riding Vaporeon, and threw out a third pokemon.

Cissy gasped as she saw it. It was an elegant dolphin-like pokemon, pale blue, with three silver stripes on its back. It also had an extra pair of pectoral fins. Ash grinned. "Delphinis, do you think we can do this?"

Delphinis chirped and whistled, indicating its answer.

"Okay. Cool! Let's start."

The referee raised his flag. "Ready, set go!" Before he blew the whistle.

Ash and Delphinis immediately shot off into the water. Cissy and Blastoise followed closely. Soon, they were neck to neck.

"Delphinis, jump." Ash said. Delphinis nodded, and began jumping great distances instead of surfing. Ash smiled as he grabbed the flag.

"Done!"

Cissy sighed, but had to admit he was good, so she gave him the Coral Eye badge. Then, she called all the other orange island gym leaders to warn them.

Ash smiled at his pokemon. "Great job!" He said.

Pichu squeaked from his head. Ash rubbed her head. "Tired, Pichu?"

Yes! Very tired! Pichu said. And I'm hungry too. 

"Don't worry, I brought food."

Pichu happily shocked Ash. Sunny playfully picked Pichu up and trotted off. Vaporeon yawned.

So, what's for dinner? 

"Well…" Ash pulled out a white cloth, before setting a bowl of pink liquid on it. Silver smoke rose from the bowl, before it reformed into a pot of porridge.

"Anything you want."

Yay! Ash released all his pokemon and fed them (it took a while), before setting up his tent and sleeping bag.

Ash stirred the embers of the fire moodily as he watched the moon.

Ash? Are you okay? Pichu inquired.

"Pichu, you're supposed to be asleep!" Ash whispered back.

Couldn't sleep. 

"I'm remembering the past." Ash said. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the memories. "It's not very pleasant."

Is there any way I can help? 

Ash smiled a little bit. "Actually, yes." He scooped Pikachu, no, _Pichu_ up and began humming a soothing lullaby. Soon, Pichu fell asleep.

Ash fell asleep soon afterwards.

End part 6!

Created 11/4/02, completed 12/18/02


	7. Chapter 7: The Orange Island Gym Challen

Part 7! Yes, I know I should be working on something else, but this is more fun!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not own pokemon, and she is not making any money from this. Sue me and you will die. Oh yeah, Destiny, Tempestwolfe, Delphinis are mine. What can I say?

Notes: indicates telepathy, indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon language.

Part 7: Don't try to steal my pokemon!

            Ash surfed through the warm waters of the Orange Archipelago on Delphinis's back. The sun shone brightly on his sparkling ice-blue hair. Pichu surfed alongside on a tiny red surfboard. Vaporeon and Sunny swam too. It _was_ good exercise, after all.

            _Say, what island is that?_ Pichu asked in poke speech.

            I don't know, but there doesn't seem to be a gym there. Sunny replied.

            "That's too bad." Ash said in mild annoyance. "Oh well, we could all use a day of relaxation after that battle, right?"  
            Yeah! Vaporeon cheered.

            When they got to the island, which looked deserted, Ash released all of his pokemon so they could get some fresh air and soak up the sunshine. Most played around happily for a while, but the nocturnal pokemon simply slept.

            "Whoa… look at all of those pokemon." Thomas whispered to his partner, Elaine. "I bet we could make a killing off these."

            "Who knew having a deserted island as a base could come in so handy?" Elaine whispered back, with money signs on her eyes. The two were a pair of pokemon poachers, who collected and sold rare pokemon to rich, influential families and businesses, as pets and battlers.

            "Do you have any equipment with you?"

            Thomas showed Elaine his binoculars, sleeping darts, and bag of sleep powder. From her own pouch, Elaine procured a stun gun, an electric/fire/water proof net, and two bottles of smokescreen formula.

            "Guess that's enough. Let's wait a bit before we begin."

            Ash sipped his pink lemonade as he lay on the beach, the sunglasses shading his eyes from the glare of the light reflecting off the water. "Wow, this is the life."

            Pichu nodded and nibbled on an apple.

            Sunny and Vaporeon had joined several other pokemon in a raucous game of tag. Ash smiled and petted Pichu on the head.

            Houndoom trotted by with a limp Rattata in his mouth. Can I eat this? 

            "Go ahead." Ash said. "Where did you catch it?"

            Oh, near the other side of this island. There's plenty of wild Rattata there, some of the other pokemon are already hunting. 

            Just don't get into any trouble. 

            We won't! Houndoom promised as he ran off.

            Thomas and Elaine watched the pokemon run around in the grassy meadow for about half an hour before they got ready to do some poaching.

            Elaine put the sleep powder in the blower and let the wind waft it over the meadow. Most of the pokemon began to yawn and fall asleep.

            Then, Thomas picked off the few that were left with the stun gun. Elaine next covered the area with smokescreen using the bottled formula and shot a sleeping dart at the ones who looked like light sleepers.

            Then, they gathered all of the pokemon up in the net and began transporting it back to the base.

            Ash yawned. Why was he feeling so tired? Suddenly, his eyes widened.

            "Sleep powder!"

            Pichu jumped up. What is it? 

            Ash closed his eyes and felt around for his pokemon's chi. "Some of them were careless and have been captured."

            Oh no! What do we do? Pichu asked.

            "Simple. We go rescue them. Let's go." Ash put Pichu in his backpack. He briefly paused to make sure that he wasn't transformed before he took off. Then, he pressed two buttons on his belt and Haunter and Mysdreavus appeared.

            "Could you two help?"

            Certainly. Mysdreavus and Haunter chorused together.

            Do you want us to release them? 

            "Well, that would help. But I'd like them to be awake first." Ash said. He tossed Haunter his awakening spray bottle.

            Okay! We'll follow those petty thieves! The two ghosts took off at top speed.

            The hair on the back of Elaine's neck prickled. "Thomas?"

            "What is it?" Thomas asked as they lugged the net of pokemon along.

            "Don't you get this feeling that someone is following us?"

            "You're just being paranoid. This is our best haul yet!"

            "Maybe…" Nervously, Elaine looked back, but there was nothing. Of course, they couldn't see the ghost-type pokemon that floated just behind them.

            Soon, the two thieves were trying to load the pokemon into poke balls for easier transport. Suddenly, the eyes of the pokemon began to open and they started growling softly.

            "Oh crap! Thomas, you have any more of that stuff?" Elaine asked.

            Thomas immediately started throwing more sleep powder into the air, but surprisingly, nothing happened. Instead, the two thieves suddenly found themselves surrounded by growling pokemon.

            Ash chose this moment to make his entrance. "Well, well. What have we here?" He stated in a sarcastic tone.

            Thomas and Elaine blinked. _This_ was the trainer? All they saw was a teenage kid in a typical trainer's outfit with a pichu. It was most certainly _not_ what they expected.

            "I thought it was some great trainer." Elaine muttered.

            "Or a pokemon master at least." Thomas said.

            Ash didn't even blink. "Oh? Is that so?"

            "I guess we'll just have to teach them a lesson then, Pichu! Use Thunderwave! That'll show them that you don't have to be a master to defeat poachers!" Pichu jumped off his shoulder and began shocking them with malice in its small eyes. Soon, the two poachers were paralyzed and unable to move.

            Ash smiled, loaded them onto Skarmory's back, and sent them off to the police station on Mikan Island. Then, he collected all of his pokemon, emptied out their base, and took off for the next island.

            By the time the Officer Jennies arrived, he was gone.

            "He's not here." One of the officers said. "We could have given him a medal of thanks. I wonder where he went?"

            "Or who he is? Did you get his description?"

            "Um, blue hair in a ponytail, a black and yellow outfit, he has a Pichu."

            "That ought to make our search easier. We have to congratulate him properly." Officer Jenny said.

            Another Jenny nodded, before pausing. "Say, the trainer who beat Cissy yesterday had a Pichu. Do you think it might be him?"

            "Maybe, sister." Jenny number one said. "Why don't we check it out?"

            "Sounds good to me." The Jennies piled back into their boat or helicopter and began their trip back to Mikan Island.

End part 7!

            So, what do you think? Drop me a review! Flames will be used to flame-broil the anime Ash for abandoning all of those pokemon. Grr…

Created 11/4/02, completed 12/16/02


	8. Chapter 8: I really don't like mountain

Part 8! Shadow smiles triumphantly before falling over, clutching her head as the days without food and sleep catch up to her. What can I say? School…

Disclaimer: Lance speaks. "Shadow does not own pokemon. If she did, she would probably have me making out with Ash, Misty would probably be dead, and I don't know what else would happen, but she's really freaking me out. Oh, and the episodes would be chock-full of yaoi. Why me?"

Notes: indicates telepathic communication, indicates thoughts of people or pokemon, and italics indicates pokemon speech.

Akiko Koishii – I know Butterfree left to stay with his mate, but what about the others? Sniff that's why I wish series ended right after Ash won orange.

Dragi – heh

Hacker-g – k, k

Link Masters – k, k, you still here? All of my readers seem to have vanished over the summer…

Honou Kazoku-kaga – thank you! -

Part 8: I really don't like mountain climbing…

            Ash blinked at the mountain. "The Navel gym is here?" Delphinis looked confused as it fired off a burst of echolocation waves in annoyance.

            "No, no, it's not your fault." Ash reassured the distraught dolphin pokemon. "You were just following the directions that that wild Staryu gave you."

            Delphinis nodded and flipped its tail in annoyance.

            "Don't worry about it. I guess I'll just wait for someone to come along who can explain this." Ash said as he soothed the dolphin pokemon.

            Soon, Delphinis was recalled. Ash sat on the beach with Pichu and Sunny, and waited for someone to arrive.

            After a while, a brown-haired man on a boat arrived. Ash quickly brushed the sand off his black jeans and ran over.

            "Hi! Do you know where the Navel gym is?" Ash asked.

            "Well, you have to follow this path to get to the gym." The man said. "Hi, my name's Danny."

            "I'm Ash." Ash said, shaking his hand. "Okay, cool!" He followed Danny up the trail until they reached a set of metal doors.

            Ash tried to open them, but they were locked. He blinked in confusion, before Sunny shocked him, directing his attention to a wooden sign nearby.

            "Oh! Thanks, Sunny." Ash said, patting her on the head. "Now what does it say?"

            Danny blinked. He can't read English?

            This time, Pichu was the one who shocked Ash. Ash, you can't read English? When did that happen? 

            Ash blinked. "Oh. Okay." He peered at the sign for a few moments, before shrugging. "So we have to climb a mountain to find the gym leader?"

            "Looks like it." Danny said calmly.

            "Well, you're dressed for climbing, at least." Ash said. He rummaged through his backpack until he found what he was looking for. Ash put on his special hiking boots and grinned.

            "Okay, I'm ready!"

            "Remember, you can't use your pokémon to help you." Danny said as they walked towards the mountain.

            "I know!"

            Twenty-five minutes later…

            Ash gritted his teeth. Those rocks were slippery! "Pichu, are you okay?" Ash asked. "You didn't hurt when I fell, did you?"

            No, why? Pichu asked as it scampered ahead.

            "I wish I were as light as you. Then, it might be a bit easier." Ash said as he pulled himself up over another rock.

            Maybe you should have brought equipment. Sunny suggested as she loped along beside him.

            Ash sighed.

            Danny watched as Ash struggled up the mountain. Well, he's certainly trying hard.

            Just then, Ash slipped on a patch of ice and fell all the way back down to the base of the mountain. Danny winced. That hadn't sounded good at all. But that was a fairly large distance! Perhaps he had better make sure that the young trainer was all right. Danny leaned over to take a look. Ash lay on the stony ground in a curled up position, and there were traces of blood seeping out from somewhere.

            Danny immediately sent his Scyther down to see if Ash was seriously injured or not.

            Ash winced as he felt his wounds sting. "Darn… I know I shouldn't have turned around so quickly."

            A poke ball popped open and his Chansey appeared. Master! Are you all right? Oh, you're injured! Here, let me take a look at you. 

            Ash sat still as Chansey checked him over.

            "Well, how bad is it, Chansey?"

            Not too bad. Well, you're bleeding internally, but I'm sure you can fix that quickly. You didn't break any major limbs, except one of your ribs, but two of your fingers on the left hand are sort of cracked… 

            "Great." Ash muttered. He closed his eyes and a pale silver glow surrounded him for a few seconds. The fingers were still pretty bad though. Ash winced and pulled out some bandages.

            When Danny's Scyther landed a few seconds later, Ash was finishing up his left hand. There were also a few scratches on his arms, but they weren't that bad.

            Danny watched, surprised, as Ash began climbing again.

            "Scyther, you're telling me that he broke his hand and he's still trying? That takes courage and determination."

            _I know. I wouldn't have done it._ Scyther said. They watched for a while as Ash continued to climb, occasionally slipping, but usually managing to get up again, without too much trouble.

            Finally, three grueling hours later, Ash reached the top of the mountain.

            Yay! We're finally here! Pichu cheered.

            "Now where's the gym leader?" Ash asked as he looked around in confusion. "I don't see anyone…"

            Danny cleared his throat.

            Ash didn't seem to notice, as he looked around frantically.

            I think Danny is trying to tell you something. Sunny said as she nudged Ash's leg.

            Ash turned to Danny. "Yes?"

            "Ash, I am the gym leader."

            Ash's jaw dropped. Literally. Well, anime always makes everything look exaggerated. But anyways, it was enough.

            "No way!"

            "But its true." Danny said. "Now, to gain the Sea Ruby badge, you must complete two of the three challenges. The first is to create a pillar of ice from these two geysers." As if on cue, two geysers sprouted out of the snowy plain.

            Ash smiled. "Well, that I can do, at least. I choose Poli! Use Ice Beam!" Ash's loyal Poliwrath immediately began freezing the geyser. Danny chose his Nidoking and the competition commenced.

            Ash and Poli won the first competition. Danny smiled.

            "Okay, next we have to create an iceboat using your pokemon." Danny called out his Magmar, which engulfed the pillar of ice in seconds and was done before Ash even called out his pokemon yet. Ash blinked in disbelief.

            "No way! Sunny, use Flaming Thunder!" Sunny nodded as she spat fire mixed with electricity at the pillar of ice. In a few minutes, Ash's boat was also done.

            "The third competition determines if you receive the badge." Danny said. "Pick three pokemon to help you steer, and we'll race down to the mountain. The first person to get there is the winner."

            Ash pulled out three poke balls. "Okay, I'll use Star, Starlight, and Sunny!" Ash said. Eevee, Espeon, and Jolteon took their places in the boat with him.

            "On your marks, get set, go!" Danny said, as the lights went off. They began sliding down the mountain furiously.

            "Psybeam!" Ash called. Starlight nodded and blasted the rock out of their way. A few minutes later, Danny shot by.

            He's going faster because there's more weight in his iceboat, so gravity is working harder. Sunny said.

            "Oh? Well, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that." Ash said. "Psychic!" Starlight nodded and blasted a tree out of their way.

            Star kept a lookout for other obstacles. When she saw a stream, she simply temporarily froze it with ice beam so they could pass. A boulder was reduced to bits by her hyper beam. Some unfortunate bushes were quickly cut through. The mountain was getting a new look.

             Danny looked back. "Geodude, left!" He called. Wow, the boy is really trying hard.

            "Static wave!" Ash called. Sunny nodded and from her paws grew a net of electricity that smoothed the ground out.

            "Now, I want all of you to turn around and fire a hyper beam." Ash said. The three pokemon blinked, but did as told. The resulting explosion blew their iceboat into the air, where they quickly crashed into the goalposts and then into the surf.

            Danny looked shocked. "No way."

            When a sopping wet Ash and team climbed out of the water, Danny presented them with a Sea Ruby badge.

            Ash hugged his pokemon. "Great job, guys!" All of the pokemon looked proud as Ash ruffled their fur affectionately.

            Then, they surfed off for the next island.

End part 8! Smiles did you like it? Drop me a review!

11/8/02 to 10/13/03

And… I'll put up the next chapter too…


	9. Chapter 9: Pinkness galore!

Part 9!

Shadow holds up a cardboard sign that says 'I do not own pokemon'. Then, she pulls out a laptop that has the following text on it. 'Shadow owns Destiny, Delphinis, Tempestwolfe, Flaming Thunder, etc. Steal and thou shalt die.'

Part 9: Pinkness galore!

            "Where are we now?" Ash asked as he consulted his pokégear.

            The pokégear map flicked and beeped. Ash sighed and turned to Delphinis. "Do _you_ know where we're going?"

            Delphinis shrugged its shoulders, or at least tried. Up ahead, an island covered with fruit trees loomed. Delphinis clicked and whistled.

            "So we should go there? Okay, why not? You need some rest anyways, right?" Ash nodded to Delphinis and soon, they reached the island.

            "Okay, everybody, you can come out." Ash said. His belt glowed, and lots of pokémon appeared on the sandy beaches. They all ran around, laughing, playing, sleeping, eating, etc. Ash created a lawn chair and sat down in it. He put on his sunglasses and promptly fell asleep.

            A while later…

            _HELP! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! _A very distressed Houndoom shouted. _I've turned pink!  
            What? That's impossible!_ Star said. Houndoom must be too tired, all the stress is going to his head… Then, she noticed that her paw was turning pink too. _Oh no!  
            We're all turning pink! _Jasper said. I'm a _male_! Pink is _not_ my color!

            _Maybe Ash will know! _Vaporeon said, as she tried to wash off the pink streaks appearing on her silky blue fur.

            _Let's wake him up!  
  
_

SPLASH

            Ash jerked awake, ready to attack, before he noticed it was just Vaporeon. "What is it – what happened?!"

            _We don't know! That's why we woke you up to ask! _Star said, looking around, panicked. I hate pink!

            "Did you do anything special?"  
            _We just ate some of the fruit growing on this island. _Houndoom said. He looked both agitated and severely depressed. How am I going to get normal again? What kind of pokemon is pink anyways? Grr…

            Ash's eyes glowed for a second as he ran healing energy over all of them, before he shook his head. "Well, it's not an attack…"

            What's wrong?! Sunny asked, panicked.

            "I think that the fruit on this island will turn all the pokemon pink. I mean, all of your turned pink after you ate the fruit, right?"

            _Right!_ Several voices chorused.

            "In that case, it should wear off after a while… unless anyone _wants_ to stay pink forever." Nobody did.

            Ash smiled. "Well, next time, have someone test the fruit before everyone eats it, okay?"

            _Okay! _Star chirped in a bright voice.

            Ash smiled at his pokemon. Oh, and here's the antidote. He said, tossing out a bottle of purple liquid. Everyone leaped for it.

            Ash sighed. "Share, you guys!"

            All the pokemon eagerly gulped down the medicine, relieved that they weren't doomed to be pink forever.

            Meanwhile…

            "Why isn't it working?" Oak asked in exasperation as he tried to disable Ash's pokédex again.

            "Pokédex not found." The machine beeped.

            "Oh, in that case, it must have been destroyed. I won't bother with this again." Oak said calmly. He forgot all about it.

Two days later… Citron Island, Trovita gym…

            "This match will be 3 x 3! Begin!" Said the announcer.

            The wind ruffled Ash's hair as he selected a poke ball. "I choose – Houndoom!" The dark/fire type popped out and roared.

            "A fire type, eh?" Rudy said. "Go, Arcanine!" The two fire-type canine pokemon faced each other and growled in unison.

            "Crunch!" Ash shouted. Houndoom raced towards Arcanine and sank his fangs into its leg. Arcanine wailed in pain.

            "Fire Spin!" Rudy said. Arcanine began trying to trap Houndoom within its rings of fire.

            "No use. Faint Attack!" Houndoom nodded and vanished, before reappearing before Arcanine and slamming into it. Arcanine roared in pain and writhed, but Houndoom hit it again. Arcanine submitted and fainted.

            "Not bad." Rudy said. "Try grass types! Exeggutor, go!"

            Ash's lips curved up in a smile. "Blossomeon, you're up." He whispered. From a poke ball came a beautiful grass-green eevelution.

            "Exeggutor, use Stomp!"  
            "Blossomeon, Quick Attack!" Blossomeon darted out of Exeggutor's way as he tried to squash her with a foot.

            "Great! Now use Crunch!" Blossomeon's eyes opened wider and she charged the Exeggutor, before sinking her teeth into its 'hair'. The Exeggutor wailed, and toppled off the cliff.

            Sighing, Blossomeon extended her vine whips and saved Exeggutor before it was dashed into the surf below.

            "So…" Ash said. "Can you just give the badge now?"  
            Rudy had no choice but to surrender the Spike Shell badge. This must be the trainer that Cissy warned me about.

            Ash smiled and moved a strand of ice-blue hair out of his eyes. "Well, see you. Delphinis, let's Surf!" The dolphin pokemon appeared, Ash hopped on its back, and they headed off for their next adventure.

End part 9! I promise that the next part will (hopefully) be longer and more exciting, but no sure-fire answers. Please review!

11/10/02 to 1/18/03

Busy with insane amounts of Calculus this summer…


	10. Chapter 10: Climbing the steps to victor...

Part 10 of Vision of Hope!

Disclaimer: What, do you think I own pokemon? Let me see… I'm not drowning in money, so I'd say no.

Notes: indicates telepathy, indicates thoughts, and _italics_ indicates pokemon speech translated into ingles!

Dragi – …

Akiko Koishii – summer school sucks, doesn't it? Sighs

Celia Wong – Ah, really? Well, I do try to update every few days. And I don't write that much het anymore.

Houou Kazoku-Kaga – AP Euro? Wow, I never took that, only English, Government, Biology, Statistics, and Calculus… I don't like Rudy either.

Part 10: Climbing the steps to victory

            "Pichu, Sunny, use Double Team!" Ash was in the midst of a heated battle with Luanna, the last Orange Island gym leader.

            "Alakazam, use Psychic! Marowak, use Bonemerang!" Luanna commanded. Wow, he's managed to evade my attacks so far, but can he keep this up?

            Pichu ducked behind Sunny, who deflected the Bonemerang with her Reflect, before launching Thunder (and Pichu) at Alakazam.

            Alakazam blinked before Pichu flew into its face. "PICHU!" Pichu cried as she poured approximately all of her electricity into Alakazam. Marowak, seeing how its partner was faring badly, rushed over to help, but Sunny nailed it with Pin Missle.

            Almost done. Ash said with a smile. Finish them off with Thunderbolt! Nods came from his pokemon, and they did as he said.

            "Alakazam and Marowak are unable to battle! The badge goes to Ash!" The referee called.

            "Not bad." Luanna said, handing Ash his newest badge.

            "Thank you." Ash said, as he pinned it one his vest. "Cool. So now I can go to Pumello and challenge Drake for the title?"  
            "Yes. Good luck!"

            'Thank you!"

            Ash and Delphinis surfed off. Almost there…

            Yes. Sunny said. Soon, it will all be over. 

            And the pokemon will rise again… 

Pumello Island, Stadium…

"Qualifying matches first?" Ash asked, feeling a bit annoyed. "Oh well."  
"And your name is?" The registrar asked.

"Satoshi." Ash said, using his middle name. He handed over his badges to the girl, who checked them, and gave them back.

"Good. You only have two qualifying rounds to fight, since there aren't very many challengers this year. I wonder why?"

Ash shrugged. Probably because it was too hard to climb up Danny's mountain or pass Cissy's water tests or deal with Luanna's double-teaming…

"Well, I'm going!"

He was waved into the stadium.

"Only three pokemon…" Ash said. "Two qualifying matches. That means I need a good team."

"Trickery's always good." A voice said next to his ear.

            Ash blinked and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair. Oh really, Zapdos? 

            I'm rooting for you! If you lose, I'll shock you! 

            Thanks for your support. 

            I mean it! You have more than enough pokemon! 

            Ash nodded. "Okay, I'll take your advice. Three different pokemon, two matches. First one's on sand, and the other one is in water."

You need something that knows ground moves for the first match, and a swimmer for the second. 

"Thanks, Zapdos." Ash whispered in a soft tone. Zapdos stood up and left.

The next day…

"Sandshrew." Ash said, picking up his first poke ball. "You'll do fine." The small rodent pokemon squeaked and nodded.

Who else? Sunny asked as she peered over his shoulder in slight interest. One ground type, but he doesn't use rock-types that much, or fighting types…

"Vaporeon, because my opponent will probably be using a ground or rock type himself, and one more."

You have ground and water. Sunny said. What can balance them out? 

"An electric type." Ash said. "Do you want to battle?"  
Sunny shook her head. I have to observe. 

"Um, I'm not too sure about Pichu, she's still pretty young… and what if she evolves?"

Sunny thought hard. A flying type or an ice type? 

I'll use pidgeot. 

That'll work. 

Ash picked out his three poke balls, put the rest in his belt, and headed off to the field of battle. However…

He didn't count on Gary being there.

            "Today's match on the rock field sis between Satoshi Kenta and Gary Oak! Let the match now begin!" The commentator blared.

            Ash winced. Well, Gary's still kind of my friend… but I can't lose this battle. He closed his eyes and gripped the railing.

            "Ready, set, go!" Shouted the referee.

"Sandshrew, I choose you!"

"Nidoking, go!" Gary said, giving the poke ball a quick kiss before he threw it. Out popped a ferocious looking Nidoking. Sandshrew looked tiny compared to it.

"Let's make this quick. Sandshrew, Fissure!"

"Nidoking, Toxic!" Gary commanded. The poisonous fluid spewed at Sandshrew, who scarcely managed to dodge out of the way.

Now! Ash said. Sandshrew nodded and broke the earth with Fissure, causing Nidoking to go flying.

Gary winced. I didn't expect a one-hit K.O. "Nidoking, Return! Arcanine, go! Extreemespeed!"

Sandshrew was hit and toppled over.

"Return!" Ash said. I know you're not hurt badly, but it could get dangerous out there. "Vaporeon, I choose you!"

_I am so going to win this._ Vaporeon commented as she landed next to Arcanine.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!"

"Vaporeon, counter with Water gun!" The two attacks cancelled each other out. Both pokemon landed on their feet.

"Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon nodded and soaked Arcanine. Arcanine was recalled. One of Gary's lighted squares went out.

"In that case, I'll use Umbreon!" Gary said.

"Oh, this is a heated match!" The announcer said. "Two different eevelutions! Who will win?"

"Acid Armor!" Vaporeon melted into molecular form and vanished from view.

"Umbreon, use Faint Attack!" The dark eevee slammed into Vaporeon, even though it couldn't see it.

"Bubblebeam!" Vaporeon nodded and the bubbles shot towards Umbreon. Vaporeon staggered a little, the faint attack had done some damage.

"Bite!" Gary called.

"Okay, Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" The attack barreled into Umbreon, sending it flying.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! This round goes to Satoshi!"

Gary looked ashamed. I can't believe I lost in the first round to a novice! He sighed.

"Good job." Ash said as he left, hugging Vaporeon. Vaporeon grinned proudly.

Great job! Sunny said. You did it! 

Ash nodded. "Now off to the pokemon center."

Ash dropped off his three poke balls at the pokemon center. Then, he went and hid in his room to avoid interviews.

End part 10!    

12/17/02 to 1/9/03


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11! Ash's second battle at the Orange League before he faces Drake! So let's see what's going to happen?

… I hate rules, but anyways… would have updated earlier if not for freezing…

DISCLAIMER: Don't own pokemon

Part 11: Trials and tribulations

"Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!"

"Flareon, counter with Fire Blast!"

The two attacks collided and then smoke obscured the area. When it cleared, Vaporeon stood triumphantly over a fallen Flareon.

"Oh no!"

"And this match goes to Satoshi!"  
The fans cheered as Ash posed with Vaporeon.

Derek recalled his Flareon and stomped off angrily.

"He's good." Drake said. "Quite good."

His Dragonite nodded. _But there is something strange about him._

"What?"

_I'm not sure…_

"You did great as usual, guys." Ash said, healing up his pokemon.

Sunny preened.

Well, I guess we face Drake tomorrow. 

Can you beat him? Pichu asked.

Pichu, that's a silly question. Tempestwolfe said. Of course he can! 

Thank you for your positive attitude, Tempestwolfe. 

No problema! 

The next day…

"Now this is a heated match! Satoshi has already finished off four of Drake's pokemon! And he still has four of his left!"

"Interesting." Drake said. "Okay, Gengar, you're up!"

"Poli, Return!" Ash said. I know you hate fighting ghost types. 

"Houndoom, you're up!"  
"Gengar, use Night Shade!"

However, the ghost-type attack just passed right through Houndoom.

"Houndoom, Crunch." Ash said. Houndoom nodded and chomped on the Gengar, which flinched and used Destiny Bond.

Ash thought. Smart… so how can Houndoom not take down Gengar in one hit… got it.

"Use Sunny day!"

The sunlight got very strong and bright.

"Gengar, try using Confuse Ray!"

"Houndoom, you're faster! Use Flamethrower!"

Drake's Gengar was toast.

"It's the pokemon we've all been waiting for. DRAGONITE!"

"Dragonite, you're up!" Drake said.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast!"

Houndoom nodded, breathed in, and spat out the big 'X' of fire. However, it only knocked off about 1/4 of Dragonite's HP.

"Hyper Beam!"

Houndoom yelped as it was hit with the normal attack.

"Better withdraw just in case." Ash said to himself. "Houndoom, Return!. Dragonite still has to recharge, might as well try, since Sunny day makes Thunder totally inaccurate… Poli!"

Poliwrath immediately used Ice Beam.

Dragonite dodged most of it, but some hit its wings.

Dragonite began recharging again.

"Use Ice Beam again." Ash said.

Poliwrath nodded as he once again froze Dragonite. This time, the dragon teetered and toppled to the floor.

"Is it all over?" The announcer asked.

Apparently not, since Dragonite got back up and used Thunderbolt on the poor Poliwrath...

"Poli, come back!" Ash said. I can't use Houndoom… I still have Sunny and Tempestwolfe, but I can't use Tempestwolfe, so…

"Sunny, go! Use Thunderbolt!"

Sunny nodded and zapped Dragonite, who finally fell over, fainted.

"Amazing! Dragonite is down! That means Satoshi is now the Orange League Champion!"

Ash released his pokemon and hugged them. We did it! 

Yes, we did! 

Yay! 

I rule, don't I? 

Oh, be quiet, you. 

But it's true! 

Ash sent mental hugs to his pokemon, who smiled back.

Meanwhile…

"Checkmate."

'Darn."

"Come on, you can't win them all."

"Perhaps. But there's no harm in trying."

One of the figures picked up the fallen chessboard and studied it intensely. "I wonder…"

The second left in a swirl of dark fabric.

Ash was happily enjoying lunch with his pokemon when something crash-landed on top of him.

"Eh?"

A pair of light blue eyes stared into his own. "Miss me?"

"Aniki!" Ash said, happily hugging the other person. "I missed you and aneki so much!"

"I know, but we had to hide."

Ash nodded. "Well, now you're back with me again! Where's aneki?"

"Stabilizing the balance, but she promised to come find us soon."

"Yay!"

Lance grinned and ruffled Ash's hair. "So, how have you been?"

"Well, I ditched Misty n' Brock, for various reasons."

"That's great!"

"And I beat Drake for your honor."

Lance smiled and gave Ash a hug. "Well, I'm glad."

'Me too, I'm so happy I get to see you again!"

Pichu looked intrigued. _Who are you?_

Lance blinked, before seeing the little pokemon. "Oh. I'm his-."

"Friend." Ash interrupted, casting a wary glance around.

Lance raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Pichu grinned and chirruped, then ran off after Sunny as she went to get some poke treats from a vendor giving them out.

"Is that?" Lance lowered her voice.

"Yes."

"How did it happen?"

"Misty.' Ash spat. "Always. Again. Like the Loop card, repeating over and over and over…"

"With no escape." Lance agreed. "But we make the best of our situation."

"I know." Ash closed his eyes for a brief second. "And the danger lurks, never giving us peace."

"But you don't need peace for love."

'Thank goodness for that, or I'd have fallen into the darkness."

Lance gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry, thunder's guardian. We'll do our best to protect you."

"As you do every time, until I can control myself." Ash said softly. "And fulfill my duty."

"Yes… for that is the path we walk."

Sunny looked up as she came up. So the Ice Guardian has returned to you? She winked playfully, causing a faint blush to rise on Ash's checks.

Sunny! 

What? 

Please! I have enough trouble already without worrying about -. 

Whatever you say. The amused jolteon sent. Whatever you say, lil' brother. It's not like I'll believe it.

Ash sighed a little bit.

"Come on, we should leave."

Ash looked up. "Is it that time already?"

"Yes.'  
"Shadow Island, here I come." Ash said, as Lance took his hand and the blue glow of teleport enveloped them in a vanishing wave.

End Chapter! Finally! Sighs I had writer's block on this one for so long…

1/9/03 to 9/27/03

Wow, this one was blocked really…

Please review…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Pokemon not mine, plotbunny is, and so are new characters, pokemon, Destiny, powers, etcetera.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Warning: Fluffy Championshipping, you have been warned.

Chapter 12: Home sweet home

Ash sighed as he flopped down on his fluffy bed on Shadow Island. "It's great to be home. As nice as Silver Cave was, it just doesn't compare."

Lance nodded and she sat down next to him. "So, any plans?"

"Besides just having fun? We don't have anything to do yet do we?"

"Hope not. But you know how Serebii is."

"I know. Often I wonder how she can destroy everything we hope for so easily."

"It's her power, I think." Lance said slowly. "And even if we killed her, which we can't, she still has all her duplicates."

"But why does she keep putting us through test after test? Are we unworthy?"

"No!" Lance said vehemently. "I don't know why, but that's not it! And it isn't your fault!"

"Demo, Lance-chan, but…"

The ice guardian looked up.

"It's not your fault either. You can't help loving me."

"But my darkness stains your starlight, creating a darkened shadow."

"So?" Ash said simply. "The prophecy says I'm the shadow child. If Serebii didn't have her high-vaunted ideals, we wouldn't have this problem. She thinks I'm so 'pure' and 'innocent'."

"It's not a lie."

"No, but everyone grows up, including me. And I can't be blind and naïve forever."

Lance nodded and hugged him tightly. "We just have to live with it."

Ash nodded as she stroked his hair soothingly. "Lance-chan?"

"Hai?"  
"You'll always love me, right?"

The Dragon Master's eyebrows lifted as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I will."

"That's good. I love you with all of my heart. And I'll stay bound to you. Because I don't want to see you hurt again."

Lance's eyes widened. "What-."

"I remember." Ash said, in a hollow voice.

FLASHBACK MODE

The ice guardian knelt over the fallen thunder guardian, glaring at Serebii with hate in her silver eyes.

"You let him die!" She accused.

"It had to be done." The sprite rejoined. "You were corrupting him."

"He accepted my dark power willingly!"  
"Which was his folly. He has paid for his mistake."

"With his life?"

"Yes." There was a kind of grim satisfaction in the voice of the grass/psychic type. "Without him, the guardians will fall. I will wipe the slate clean and next time, you will not be there to distract him."

"And you call me evil." Lance hissed, as she transformed into her second form, the Dragon Master. Her hair turned blood red as silver and gold streaks slashed through it, and her eyes became a blazing streak of molten gold.

"You are the guardian of darkness. What else would you be?"

"Wait…" Lance paused. "I remember how Charlotte drowned. The fire guardian always avoided water. You arranged her death, didn't you? Just so you could keep the thunder guardian naïve and your puppet."

Serebii smiled.

"And you were expecting me to kill myself after the thunder guardian died, weren't you? That way you could erase this history and rewrite it the way you wanted."

"It seems I will have to kill you myself." Serebii said musingly. "After all, my plan failed."

"No."

Serebii blinked. "And you try to defy me? I control time itself!"  
"Yes. But I will not let you control me." Lance said.

Black clouds began to gather around her as she closed her eyes. "Even if I die, it won't matter. I will not let you use us guardians as your toys to play games with in the future. It shall not happen."

Serebii's eyebrows rose slightly. "You can't prevent me from doing so."

"Want to bet?" The guardian's voice was grim, as she knelt down and bent her head, chanting silently.

_Spirits of the ancient world, I call upon you. Let my life be a sacrifice to keep the balance, my magic to save him. Let me be bound to him forever, through time and the changing winds of fate. Spirits, hear my plea and answer._

A second later, Lance's eyes closed and she collapsed bloodlessly to the ground. Serebii panicked as rings of dark energy surrounded her, weaving into an impenetrateable seal.

"You can't do this!"  
There was no reply, except on the wind. _Once this sacrifice is made, it is binding for eternity. You can still play with us, perhaps, but at least we will be able to live our lives. And the balance will remain as it is meant to be._ _This is your fault. You wrote and created the prophecy, and once you dislike it you want to destroy it. The prophecy will remain until the end of time. And we will always be here to fulfill it._

Ash's eyes slowly opened, and he stared at the destruction around him, before he collapsed into silent tears. "Lance-chan…what have you done…"

END FLASHBACK

"But you were _dead_ during that time!"

"Serebii showed me." Ash said bitterly. "A dream. She wanted me to leave you."

"Before we even met?"

"Yes.'

Lance clenched her fist. "Even now, she still pulls our strings."

"Yes, but our lives are our own."

"Perhaps she is right…"

Ash grabbed her arm. "NO! She isn't! And I'm not going to let you leave! I love you! I know how we've been continuously torn apart, and how sometimes you feel as if its your fault we're going through all these trials, but it isn't!" He glared. "And how do you think I'd feel if you left?"

Lance's eyes widened in shock at this outburst, he was usually so quiet…

"Don't leave me again." Ash whispered, as he clung onto her. "I can't bear it if you leave…"

"I…"

"Please, Lance-chan."  
Lance sighed. She couldn't resist those eyes. "All right, Ash. I won't leave you of my own free will."

Ash nodded and released his death grip. "Promise?"

"Hai… I swear on my power as Dragon Master that I won't."

Ash smiled, satisfied, and hugged the Dragon Master tightly.

"Well, well? Empty? That's odd…" A voice called from the entranceway.

Ash's eyes lit up. "Aneki!"

"Looks like fire has finally escaped." Lance said, getting up and following Ash down the stairs.

"Aneki!" Ash said, jumping on a surprised Charlotte and knocking her to the floor. "I missed you too! Where were you?"

"Heh… in the boring realm of time with Serebii trying to fix the dimension." She replied. "How have you been?"

And why is Serebii being such a pain?

"Mostly ok! I left Brock n' Misty!"

"Yatta!" Charlotte cheered, jumping up into the air.

Ash blinked as he went flying through the air. A second later, he felt Lance holding him, wings beating behind her.

"Aniki Lance-chan!"

"Be a bit more careful, Ash." Lance said, setting him down.

'Hai!"

"Sorry, I hate Misty. She seems to have a habit of killing me quite often."

Ash giggled. "Well, its true."

Charlotte sighed a little bit. "Well, at least we can enjoy some time together… I hope…"

"Mean Serebii." Ash said. "She's supposed to be my pokemon, but she won't listen to me.'

"Yes… that _is_ a problem."

"I can't do anything about it though." Ash sighed. "And you two are always making sacrifices for me."

"We don't mind."

"I know, but… don't you ever want to get away?"

Charlotte laughed lightly. "I tried once, remember? Cosmos. Selfish, yes, but I will try not to fall again."

"Hai."

Lance was quiet, eyes staring into the far distance.

End Chapter!

Japanese glossary just in case

Aniki = older brother (Ash has a habit of calling Lance this occasionally)

Aneki = older sister (Ash refers to Charlotte by this name sometimes)

Demo = but

Hai = yes

Yatta = I think something close to yay

9/27/03 to 10/8/03


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No own pokemon. Destiny, Hope, new pokemon, Triple Guardianship and everything else that doesn't belong to Nintendo or Shogakukan are mine.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, and _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Timeline: 6 months later, Ash is 17

Akiko Koishii – I have no idea, really

Greatearthmage – as said before, have no idea why I dislike Serebii. Probably thought it was ugly when I first saw it, so…

Chapter 13: Wishes don't come true

CRASH

Ash looked up as he saw Charlotte fall down the stairs. "You okay?"

"Sure. Just slipped on some water." Charlotte said, shivering and brushing herself off. "Where did that puddle come from?"

Squirtle, Vaporeon, and Lapras all managed to look sheepish.

_We were having a snowball fight indoors!_

_ Yep, and I guess some of the ice melted._

_ We didn't think there was any on the stairs._

_ Sorry!_

_ Yeah, we're really sorry!_

Charlotte grinned as she surrounded herself with her flaming wings, drying herself off completely. "No lasting harm done, so it's ok."

The three pokemon nodded and continued hurling the balls of ice at each other.

SPLAT

_No fair!_

_Hahaha, I got you, Squirtle!_

_ Oh yeah?_ Squirtle smirked and let loose Icy wind, freezing Vaporeon to the floor, before he tucked himself into his shell.

Ash grinned and turned his attention back to the grimoire he was perusing. The thick, leather-bound book contained many more magic spells and recipes.

"Studying hard, little one?"

"You don't have to call me that, Lance-chan." Ash said, not looking up.

"I brought you iced cookies and lemonade."

"You did?" Ash's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem."

Ash munched cookies as he flickered through the lists of shadow and dark magic, his eyes glittering happily.

"The more I learn, the more power I have and the more I can control my own fate."

"Good strategy.' Charlotte commented.

"You're teaching me light magic too, to balance it."

"Isn't that good?"

Ash nodded and cast a shadow net spell on a random shadow creature. Satisfied, he dispersed it a few minutes later and banished the creature with his lightning wand.

"They just keep coming."

"I know." Charlotte said as she used Flamethrower to dispose of a few more shadow beings that had fallen into their dimension seconds ago.

"Sheesh."

"Baka Serebii… she's allowing this to happen."

"It's her fault for creating the prophecy in the first place."

"You know, it's a paradox. She hates it and yet she has to leave it be or else this dimension will be destroyed."

"Well, Serebii _does_ have the Staff of Paradox." The ice guardian mused. "Maybe she likes confusion."

"Or she just wants to torment us."

"That too."

"It's just not fair."

"I know it isn't."

"We just have to deal with it." Charlotte said, before the other two guardians got into a spiel, or possibly worse, an argument. That would really wreck things.

They both looked sheepish slightly and nodded. Charlotte discretely flooded the area with Sweet Scent to calm them both down.

"I'm sorry, Lance-chan.' Ash said softly.

"It's okay." She replied, kissing him on top of the head. "Just take care of yourself."

"Hai…" Ash whispered as he felt her wrap him in a soothing blanket of chi. Even if he was older now, he still felt at a kid at times who had grown up too fast.

At least they took care of him.

They cared about him. Not like the lying ones who were only leeches in reality. If only he had been able to see through their false masks earlier.

He couldn't have everything, so he'd just have to be content with what he had.

Forever…

Lance flew back up towards Ash's room, carrying the slumbering thunder guardian. "He's still pretty innocent…"

"You mean how you feel about him?"

"He doesn't see it? Impossible."

"I doubt he's faking it though. Well, I'm off." Charlotte said, spreading her flaming wings. "Think I'll take a short flight to calm down."

"Fine by me. Call me if anything of interest happens."

"I will."

A few days later, Ash had just finished dealing with a group of bounty hunters who were after Articuno when something crash-landed in front of him.

It was a girl.

Quite a pretty-looking girl, with sparkly pink hair and green eyes, dressed in a sleeveless magenta top and white jean shorts.

But what caught Ash's attention was the strange green symbol glowing on her forehead. That did not click right…

Not a tattoo?

"Who _are_ you?" Ash asked.

"I'm May! The guardian of Houen!" She cheered.

"… What?!"

May winked. "You're cute!" Ash didn't have time to say anything else before she jumped him.

HELP! 

Lance looked up from where she had been cataloging the library, quite an arduous task in itself, not to mention attention draining. "That does not sound good."

"Let's go." Charlotte said, activating her Fire Blade as her wings appeared. Lance nodded and followed her.

The sight that met their eyes was unexpected, to say the least.

"Get off him!" Lance said, yanking the girl off. How dare she! He's mine! By will and by right!

"Who says?" May asked in a simpering tone. "I'm a guardian too! Guardian of the Houen region!"

Charlotte paused, as she had been about to stab the girl through the chest. "I knew something like this would happen… the legendaries of Houen do not split like the ones in Kanto and Johto. And there's nothing in the prophecy about them."

"A convenient excuse for Serebii, don't you think?" Lance rejoined, as Ash hid behind her.

"Oh yes. What better way to destroy love than to introduce a new player? Especially one such as this, to tip the scales…"

"Hey! Quit ignoring me! I'm a guardian too! Just because you came first-!" May said. She had her own pair of wings, they looked like they were made out of freshly plucked green leaves.

"Grass-type. Interesting." Lance said. "Weak to two, strong to one."

Charlotte nodded. "Well whoever you are, you don't belong here."

"I resent that!" May said, as she batted her eyelashes. "Ash, you want me here, don't you?"

Ash looked ready to faint as he kept a death-grip on Lance's cloak. "Lance-chan… make her go away… I don't want to deal with this…"

"Neither do we." Lance said, as she used Teleport Ring to send May elsewhere. "Guess she's Chosen for all the Houen legendaries."

'Seems like it."

My Chosen. 

Lance looked up as Lugia's psychic voice sounded in her head. Yes. 

I see you have met Serebii's new puppet. 

Yes. Lance could not completely keep the disgust out of her voice, it seemed to drip venom even through her icy tone. We have… much in difference. 

Lance felt more than heard the smile in Lugia's voice. She is nothing more than a temporary toy, Ice Guardian. 

Lance's eyes flared silver for a second.

Do not worry. When the cycle rebuilds itself, she shall be eliminated. Be calm, my Chosen, like your namesake and the blood that flows through your veins. 

Lance nodded as Lugia withdrew from her mind. I will. 

My Chosen.  
Shut up! Ash snapped, cutting off his communication with Serebii. I don't care what you say, but May is not my soul mate! And I resent you setting this trap up to break the ice guardian and myself up! 

Faint laughter sounded in his head. Brave of you, my Chosen. To defy the time sprite. I'm proud of you. 

Zapdos, why? 

I cannot foretell the future, or why Serebii is so stubborn. Zapdos replied. But I will try to help you through her trials.  
I wish, sometimes I wish I had never become a guardian. I know its selfish, but-. Oh, you know what I can't say. 

You are not the only one, my Chosen. We all know well what burden you all carry. Zapdos replied.

Hai… 

End Chapter!

Hehehehe, on to the next one!

10/11/03 to 10/21/03


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

Disclaimer: Shadow owns Charlotte, Destiny, shudder May, etcetera. Me no own pokemon.

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for translated pokemon speech.

Chapter 14: Pieces

Charlotte sat meditating in front of a mirror in her room, as Moltres's image appeared in the clear glass.

My Chosen. 

Charlotte inclined her head. What to do about this new threat? 

Do not worry, my Chosen. I shall help you. We all will. There was barely concealed scorn in Moltres's raging tones. Serebii is foolish. Eldest of all, she should be wise, but her age muddles her thinking. 

I-.   
Moltres cut her off. Not yet, my Chosen. The action has not yet begun. Be calm, though it is not in our nature, as the fiery spirits. But we shall wait and strike. 

With that, Moltres withdrew, leaving Charlotte to stare at the faintly smoking mirror.

"So be it."

Ash paced around in his room irritably, sparks flying every which way in the air around him, as the elements snapped and crackled and sparked.

His cards flew around him in dizzying patterns, their white colors shimmering through the air.

Ash smiled. At least _they_ were loyal. Like his pokemon. Like the other two guardians.

Not like Serebii.

"I hate you…" Ash whispered, brokenly. "I hate you for what you've done to us…"

"I hate you…"

Lance concentrated, as the air around her dropped about thirty degrees Celsius. Ice began to form around her.

"Release." She whispered, and the shell exploded outwards, downing about forty shadow creatures.

"Annoying things…"

Impressive. A voice spoke.

Lance turned to glare at Serebii. This is _your_ fault they're all attacking. 

Serebii raised an elegant eyebrow. Oh?  
With a scowl, the ice guardian swirled her cape around herself and vanished from the realm of time.

_Help!_ A voice cried, startling Ash out of his reverie. He looked out the window and saw one of Jolteon and Sunny's baby Eevees drowning.

Ash quickly jumped out the window and within a few minutes, had swum back to shore with the baby Eevee.

_Why did you swim out so far, little one?_

_I got pulled out there by the water._ Eevee replied.

_Oh. The ocean is a dangerous place. You must be careful._

_I'll try to be._ Eevee said, as Sunny came over, thanked Ash, and retrieved her cub.

Ash returned to his room, before he decided that continuing his brooding would be a waste of time, so he took his cards and went down to one of the lower rooms to practice.

It was going rather well, he spent almost a week in the dream realm before Lance forcibly dragged him out and forced him to get some rest and food. Not that he minded, really, Lance-chan was a very good cook.

"Pika-chan! Match Thunder!"

Pika-chan looked a little annoyed, but nodded and fried the fifth Pidgeot the opponent had sent out.

Ash wondered _how_ he had managed to get the Orange Island badges with five Pidgeots.

Of course, the answer was revealed a few seconds later.

"Ursaring, go!"

It was a dark Ursaring.

"Interesting." Ash mused. "The only way for a normal trainer to control a dark pokemon is to soul-bond, which is often a disaster. I wonder how you entered the dream realm anyways. No matter."

Pika-chan nodded and transformed into her other form, 'Eternal Winged Pikachu of Greatness'.

"It evolved!" Fred gasped.

Ash ignored him. "Pika-chan, use Eternal Thunder. Just once.'

Well, the Ursaring had no chance. Against normal trainers, dark pokemon almost always had the upper hand. Considering Cissy, Rudy, and Danny's training styles.

But against a magical guardian, it was really no contest.

Fred angrily stormed out, wondering _how_ his special pokemon had lost.

"Baka." Ash said, tapping his poke ball. "He doesn't know the consequences of the soul-bonding."

"Apparently not." A rather jovial tone sounded.

Ash jumped several feet in the air. "Gah! Drake, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. So, how's the current reigning champion?" Drake asked.

"Ok." Ash said, as he consulted his list of trainers still waiting to fight him. "They're all here right now?"

"Most of them, yes."

Ash shrugged. "Bring on the next one."

"Just don't tire your pokemon out." Drake warned.

Ash smiled a bit hollowly. "Don't worry about that."

Mignon nervously clutched the teddy bear her father had given her tightly as she stepped onto the challenger's platform.

The league champion was kind, but she didn't really want to fight him.

Still, she had gotten a long spiel on family honor from her father, so now here she was, battling someone she didn't even want to battle.

"Nervous?" Drake asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, I mean, he beat you for crying out loud!"

"I'd dismiss it as a fluke, but he's been doing pretty well." Drake said. "Be careful. He often uses pokemon you don't expect."

Mignon gulped as the battle started.

"I'll start off with you." Ash said, talking to himself as a pokemon appeared in the arena.

Sneasal yawned and stretched, opening his blue eyes. _Fine by me._

"Um… Cyndaquil, go!" Mignon said, deciding to play type advantage. "Flamethrower!"

Ash smiled and closed his eyes. "Go ahead, attack on your own. I know there's more than one attack in your arsenal that can finish this quickly."

Sneasal nodded and canceled out the Flamethrower with an Icy Wind attack, before using Surf.

One floundering Cyndaquil later, the first match was over.

Mignon gulped. Not good… how was I to know his Sneasal knew Surf!

Graveler and Bayleef fell as well, before Mignon finally managed to down Sneasal with her Machamp.

"Well, in that case… Alakazam, I choose you."

The card materialized and nodded, before Machamp fell over with a Psychic.

Mignon gasped.

"Oh no! You must not fail me, Sableye!"

"Interesting." Ash mused. Houen pokemon. Oh well. Hmm, can't use normal or fighting types, and Alakazam can't stay out there for too long. But if I do a good enough attack I can finish it off quickly.

"Alakazam, Seismic Toss!"

The psychic genius nodded and threw Sableye into the ground. The pokemon panted and staggered to its feet.

A Shadow Ball careened into Alakazam.

"Recover." Ash said. "Then use Mega Punch."

Sableye teetered on the brink of fainting, before it used Moonlight and then followed up with another Shadow ball. Ash sighed.

"Trying to drag this out won't help. Alakazam, use another Mega Punch."

Crash

Mignon shakily recalled her pokemon. Not good…

"Dugtrio, go! Fissure!"

Alakazam fell, as did the Squirtle Ash sent out next. Mignon took a few deep breaths.

3 to five…

"How do I win this…" She whispered nervously, fiddling with her pokédex. Dugtrio preened and waited for its next victim.

Houndoom appeared and started off with Roar, switching Dugtrio for… nothing?

Ash blinked at the empty space.

"You didn't pick a sixth pokemon?!"

"Er," Mignon stammered. "I haven't decided yet."

"Mignon! You can do it!" Drake cheered.

"Ulp. Flygon, go!"

"Dragon/ground?" Ash mused. "So its still weak to ice."

Houndoom used Flamethrower, but little damage was done.

"Flygon! Sandstorm!" Mignon said, taking advantage of the momentary lull.

Houndoom went blind, but didn't panic. Instead, he curled up with Defense Curl and waited for the storm to die down.

Flygon released two Dragonbreath attacks in this time, before the raging stopped.

"Now." Ash said. "Fire Blast."

"Idiot!" Mignon said. "It won't do anything!"

Ash smiled. As the fire blast connected, Flygon's wings suddenly turned to glass, and it fell to the ground.

"Now use Hydro Flare to finish." Ash said.

Flygon fainted.

Sandslash fared no better against Ash's Vaporeon, and Ash was happy when he exited the stadium.

End Chapter!

Started 10/21/03

Completed 11/3/03


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic belongs to me! So there…

Chapter 15: May strikes! The end…

It was a peaceful two weeks later when May struck.

Really, he should have been expecting it. But he hadn't. In any case, Moltres had to help him and Zapdos fight them off.

Namely, May n' Serebii.

Ash wondered where the Houen legendaries were.

"Are you all right?" Charlotte asked, landing next to him, flaming wings a-glowing.

"Hai."

"Sure?"

"Yep." Ash said, narrowing his eyes. "Good thing I still have access to the dream realm."

She nodded. May was currently being 'escorted' to a detention area by Lance's twin Dragonair.

The Dragon Master was smiling oddly.

"You sealed her powers, right?"

"Hai." Lance replied. "That's one of my stronger magic powers."

"But how long will it last?"

"Long enough. Two weeks is plenty to decide her fate."

Ash nodded in understanding as Lance wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him gently.

"Love you…"

"Hai…"

"Kill or seal?"

"Kill, of course." Ash said, smiling. "Sealing is too gentle."

Lance smiled, dark light flickering in her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Kawaii koi…"

Ash smiled at her and leaned against her chest, wings folded behind him.

Charlotte excused herself, smiling at them.

Elsewhere in the castle, 15 minutes later…

"LET ME OUT!"

"Fire Blast." Charlotte muttered, trying to shut May up as she sat outside the cell.

"HELP! I'm on fire!"

Charlotte turned the page of 'The Three Musketeers' and continued reading.

Approximately 3.5 hours later.

"Dark Thunder." Ash muttered quietly.

May shrieked.

Lance smiled as she kissed him, covering his eyes in the process. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see someone electrocuted to death, after all.

A few seconds later, they broke apart.

Ash blushed pinkly.

Charlotte coughed and looked in a completely different direction while humming 'Dixie'.

"…Sorry…."

"Oh, it's nothing to me. As long as you keep it within reasonable bounds…"

Ash blushed.

Charlotte smirked a bit and walked in the opposite direction.

"She sure knows how to irk you, doesn't she?"

Ash shrugged. "We're semi-related, I don't mind. She's pretty tolerant."

"Well, I'm glad of that."

Lance smiled. "I think you should get some rest now. Dark thunder takes a lot out of you."

"Hai…" Ash whispered, yawning.

"See? Get some rest, little one."

Ash nodded and trudged upstairs, before falling asleep on his bed. Lance tucked the covers over him and then headed off.

T-minus two days later.

"YOU KILLED HER?!"  
Ash calmly stared at the ruffled Serebii. "Yes, I did. And need I remind you that you are _my_ chosen pokemon?"

"You-you!"

The pokemon continued to splutter incoherently.

Ash smiled. "Serebii. It doesn't matter what you do now. Can't you see?" He took Lance's hand in his, and flared his aura.

Their auras were already meshing together, blending and swirling around them. It was truly, two as one.

Charlotte dropped down in front of them, landing on one knee with the Fire Blade in her hand pointing at Serebii.

"Do it, and I'll cast the Phoenix's curse on you." She said, smiling viciously as the flames swirled around her.

The other legendaries appeared in flashes of light, surrounding them.

Let it go, Serebii. Change intoned in his deep, resonant voice. Let it go, my child. 

Father? Serebii stared. But you're-. 

Dead? Resurrected in the spirits of the cards, my child. Let it go. Let our guardians live in peace. Let your siblings live in peace. 

Serebii sighed once, and then stopped.

Very well… I release you. Let the prophecy be fulfilled naturally. 

Ash cheered. He didn't care if it was childish of him. He felt Lance scoop him up in her arms as she kissed him. Lights flashed around them.

Be well, my children. Change smiled, as he disappeared. Be happy, and live well… 

And as the portals of time closed on that dimension, they smiled.

The end!

-

11/4/03 to 12/9/03


End file.
